<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loners in Love by LindzDDub86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725281">Loners in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86'>LindzDDub86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Busted (Band), McFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a brand new academic year at Uppingham High School and Sixth Form. Charlie Simpson, Ann-Marie Willis, Nilly and Harry were entering the fourth year (Y10). Natz, Dougie, James Bourne, Matt Willis, Ella, Lizi, Leanne, and Loo Simpson were entering their last year (Y11). And lastly Lindz Devine, Jess, Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher and Christine were entering their first year of Sixth Form. Ella is dating Harry, Lizi is dating Danny, Nilly is dating Tom, and Jun is dating Matt. Loo is Charlie’s sister, Ann-Marie is Matt’s sister, Christine is Harry’s sister and Natz is Tom’s sister. Everything seems to be going well. Kase is James’ best mate and is the new kid on the block. She had entered a new school in Year 10. It was the first lesson of Mathematics.</p><p>Lindz secretly like James, and James secretly liked Lindz... they were loners in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Simpson/Original Female Character (s), Danny Jones/Original Female Character(s), Dougie Poynter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Judd/Original Female Character(s), James Bourne/Original Female Character(s), Matt Willis/Original Female Character(s), Tom Fletcher/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to write this here. I have to explain that this fanfic, was written in the year 2008 and therefore may very well be a little rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right settle down children. My name is Miss Anderton. You’ve just started the most important and stressful two years of your school life. I would expect you to act like young adults. If you don’t, I’ll treat you like babies. Understand correctly class?”<br/>The children just shouted ‘yes miss’ and it all went quiet again.<br/>“I do believe we have a new member of the class. Come up to the front of the class Kase.” And with that Kase, who had long brown hair with blond highlights and the most piercing green eyes, came walking up to the front. The children looked at her strange as though she was a piece of **** ready to be stood on.<br/>“Welcome to this Maths class. Hope you’re welcome here. Where do you want to sit from now on?” Miss Anderton asked.<br/>Kase was looking around the classroom when she noticed an empty seat next to Charlie. So she decided to sit there.</p><p>“Hi I’m Charlie. My mate here is Harry.” Charlie introduced himself and his mate Harry like a proper gentleman.<br/>“Thanks. My name is Kase but you can call me KC.”<br/>Kase then heard a sound from behind her.<br/>“Hey KC, I’m Ann-Marie and this is my mate Nilly. If you need any help just ask okay huni?” Ann-Marie leant over the desk.<br/>“Thanks Ann-Marie and Nilly. I will if I need any help.”</p><p>“Hey Chazwick. Are we meeting up with Matt and James later on?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>Charlie shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know. I’ll just text them now.”<br/>Every so often Charlie would look up from his text message to see if the teacher noticed he was playing around with his mobile phone. He suddenly got a reply back saying to meet Matt and James around the P huts at break. Charlie turned around to Ann-Marie; “We’re meeting up with them at the P huts at break. U coming with us?”<br/>“You bet I am. Gotta see how my bruv is coping in the last year of school.” Ann-Marie smirked. “Wanna come with us Kase?”<br/>Kase turned around, “Yeah sure if you don’t mind me being there.”<br/>“Don’t be stupid, of course we don’t mind okay. What’s your next lesson?” Nilly asked.<br/>Kase answered, “Physics. With someone called Mr Brown.”<br/>“You’re with me Kase.” Harry said. He put a smile on his face and Kase smiled back.<br/>“What do you know? I’m with you too!” Ann-Marie said.</p><p>“Will you stop talking over there?” Miss Anderton said aiming towards Kase and the rest. They were supposed to be doing some exercises on simple formulae and they had been working on the exercise for over 30 minutes. The lesson lasts an hour long.</p><p>“How long have we got left?” Nilly asked Ann-Marie.<br/>“About 30 minutes.”<br/>“Thanks. What have you got for number 10?” Nilly asked.<br/>“I’ve got 45. Don’t know if it’s right though.”<br/>“Kase, what have you got for number 10?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“I got 45. Why?” Kase asked.<br/>“Just checking.”</p><p>*</p><p>While the Year 10 Maths lesson was going on, it was the Biology for Year 11.</p><p>“Sit down year 11. My name is Miss Blair. I’m your biology teacher and I don’t want any nonsense off anyone. Understand Matt?”<br/>Miss Blair had turned to Matt. Matt looked at her and smiled, “Yes miss.” While looking at her bum. Matt had a crush on Miss Blair. He thought she was so fit. It got on James’ nerves a bit, as he would become a swot in class.<br/>“Right let’s start off from where we were before the summer holidays. I hope the projects you have done are ready to be handed in today.” Miss Blair carried on.<br/>“But miss, I thought you wanted them in at the end of the week?” A girl asked. This girl had long dark brown hair with red highlights. She also had brown/green eyes and looked very pretty.<br/>“No Lizi. I didn’t, but I’ll give you till tomorrow morning to hand it to me.”<br/>“Thanks miss.” Lizi said.</p><p>“Hey how did you do that?” Another girl asked Lizi. She had quite long browny blonde hair and pure green eyes.<br/>“Hey Natz, it’s just my magic. I can’t tell you how I get teachers around my little finger.” Lizi laughed.<br/>“So what you doing later?” Natz asked.<br/>“Going to meet up with Danny. I’ve not seen him for about a week.”<br/>VIBRATE<br/>“Natz you’re phone’s vibrating huni.”<br/>Natz got hold of her phone and it was a text message from Tom her brother.<br/>“I guess I’m coming with you. Tom said to meet up with them outside the Sixth Form centre at dinnertime for him and Danny.”<br/>“Cool. So how was your holiday.”<br/>“Could’ve been better. Yours?” Natz asked.<br/>“It was okay. I got so bored. I tell you, if it weren’t for Danny, I would’ve been so bored at summer.”<br/>“Tell me about it, at least you have a boyfriend to keep you company.” Natz replied.</p><p>Everyone got on with their work, until there was a pist noise coming from somewhere.<br/>“Liz, what you doing later?” It was Dougie.<br/>“Meeting up with Danny why?”<br/>“Just wondering.”</p><p>*<br/>“So are you meeting up with your chick later Matt?” James asked.<br/>“May do. Gotta meet up with Charlie first and Harry. Haven’t seen them in 3 weeks mate. Apparently Harry’s got himself a girlfriend.” Matt replied.<br/>“Really? Gotta talk to him now. I wonder who it could be?”<br/>Matt and James laughed of who Harry’s girlfriend was.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to leave for second lesson.<br/>“Right I want you to finish the exercise off for tomorrow morning. Your book should be in my pigeonhole by 9am. And I want all the books in.”<br/>And with that everyone left.</p><p>“Matt why do you like Miss Blair?” James asked.<br/>“She’s the only girl in the class with boobs James.” Matt laughed.<br/>“You only think of one thing don’t you Matt?”<br/>Matt nodded and noticed two girls.</p><p>“Hey Ella and Loo, where you off to now?” Matt asked.<br/>“Hey Matt, well I’m off to English now.” Loo replied.<br/>“I’ve got Chemistry Matt.” Ella replied.<br/>“Oh I have English next. Do you have Mr Clay?” Matt asked.<br/>Loo nodded, “I’ll walk with you then okay Matt.”<br/>“That’s okay. Where’s you James?”<br/>“Erm... in Maths now with Mr Hesketh.” James frowned. He hated Mathematics, as he couldn’t add up big numbers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Break time came so quickly for pupils and the students from Sixth Form. Ann-Marie, Kase, Nilly, Charlie and Harry had met up with Matt and James and they introduced them to Kase.<br/>“Hey I’m Matt and this is James. You’ll have to excuse James as he’s just had Maths with Hesky.” Matt said.<br/>“So what have you just had bruv?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“Er... English with gay Clay. It is so cool he’s classes because we sit around doing fuck all. It’s great.” Laughed Matt.<br/>“Anyway Harry, who’s your bird now?” James asked Harry.<br/>Harry looked at them and blushed, “Ella.”<br/>Everyone apart from Kase looked at each other in shock.<br/>“You’re dating the Ella from Year 11?” Charlie asked.<br/>Harry nodded, “Yeah.”<br/>“I can’t believe its Ella I spoke to in Chemistry last lesson. She never said anything.” Matt said.<br/>“Jesus Christ man. How the hell did you pull her? She’s fucking gorgeous.” James said.<br/>“I don’t know really. I’m quite shocked myself. Hey look, Dougie and Danny are coming with chicks.” Harry said.<br/>With that everyone looked around and there facing them were Dougie, Danny, Lizi and Natz. Matt introduced them to Kase. They all share smiles and everything.<br/>“Have I seen you before?” Lizi asked.<br/>Kase shrugged her shoulders.<br/>“Kase is my best buddy, so you may have seen her around before.” James said.<br/>“Maybe.” Lizi replied.<br/>“God is it the mother’s reunited group today. Leanne’s on her way.” Danny said. Danny and Leanne don’t really get on with each other. They are twins and they hate each other.<br/>“Hello people and how is you all today? Who are you?” She turned to Kase.<br/>Kase introduced herself and Leanne and got on really well. Everyone was chatting for about 25 minutes when the bell went for next lesson.</p><p>“Right, meet you all here for lunch. Okay?” Matt asked.<br/>Everyone was okay with it. Danny said, “Well some more people will be coming along too.”<br/>“Like who?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Well there’s Christine, Tom, Jess and Lindz. They’re all from my Psychology class. Lindz is kinda new to this place. She comes from Wigan you know.” Danny said.<br/>“What a Wiganer? Wicked I can torment her because Wigan lost against West Ham over the weekend.” Matt laughed, “Anyway what has everyone got now? I’ve got Music with Mr Fletcher.”<br/>“Oh, I’m with you Matt. I got Mr Fletcher now too.” Dougie and Leanne said.<br/>“I’ve got music now, but with a Mr Rashman. Never heard of him.” Charlie frowned.<br/>“I’ve never heard of Mr Fletcher. He sounds of a right old slob.” Matt chuckled.<br/>“Well I’ve got Graphics.” James said.<br/>“I’ve got Health and Social with Mrs Unsworth.” Nilly said.<br/>“Me too chick.” Ann-Marie smiled.<br/>Everyone was going through of what they had that lesson and showing Kase where her lesson is.<br/>“Right, so we’ll met you here at what time?” Kase asked.<br/>“About 12:30ish. Wait for Ann-Marie okay babe?” Charlie said.<br/>Kase nodded, “Okay Charlie.”<br/>And they all departed to go to their lessons.</p><p>*</p><p>As James was on his way to his lesson, he bumped into a Sixth form student. She was tall and slim. She had brown/red short hair. And she had dark brown, almost black eyes. She looked at James and gave him a smile. James felt something he had never experienced before from the bottom of his heart. He didn’t know what it was.</p><p>*</p><p>Dinnertime came so quickly; it didn’t feel like it was an hour since they saw people. Kase waited for Ann-Marie and Nilly from the T rooms and then they went to the P huts. They waited until everyone came apart from Danny.</p><p>“Where’s Danny?” Matt asked.<br/>“Waiting for those peeps he said were coming.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>James was in a daydream. He had been in a daydream ever since he saw that Sixth form student.<br/>“Hey what’s up mate?” Charlie asked.<br/>“I saw this girl coming out of the Sixth Form and she looks fit.” James replied.<br/>“Did she?” Charlie was intrigued.<br/>“Yeah. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile and everything else.” James was saying.<br/>All of a sudden, Danny and these other people came over; “Right we’re ready Matt.” Danny said.<br/>“Oh yeah, right Matt, Dougie, Lizi, James, Ann-Marie, Kase, and Nilly; this is Lindz, Tom, Christine and Jess.” Danny introduced us to each other.<br/>“So Lindz, you’re the Wiganer then? How you liking it in London so far?” Matt asked.<br/>“It’s okay I guess. Better than Wigan but I do miss it.”<br/>“Bet you’re gutted about the football.” Matt smirked.<br/>“Oh about West Ham beating Wigan Athletics. I don’t give a shit about Latics. I was glad West Ham beat them.” I answered.<br/>Matt looked stunned, he didn’t know I was going to say that.<br/>James couldn’t stop staring at me.<br/>“Hey you’re the one I bumped into earlier.” James said.<br/>I nodded, “Yeah it’s me. So how’s it going then? You know being in the final year. And ruling the school.” I laughed.<br/>“The headmaster runs the school.” Kase said.<br/>“He didn’t when we were in the last year at my high school. We didn’t give a fuck about anything. We did no work but got wicked grades. It was a miracle.” I replied.<br/>“Lucky you. You seem to have a good time at your school. Did it have a Sixth Form?” James asked.<br/>I nodded, “Yeah it did but I didn’t want to go because I couldn’t stand that place for another two years.”<br/>Everyone laughed.<br/>“Anyway are we going to get dinner or what?” Jess asked.<br/>We all agreed and decided to jet off to the centre for food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for fourth lesson to start. Again Ann-Marie, Nilly and Kase were in the same class- Biology with Miss Blair. Charlie and Harry had English with Mr Ross. Matt, James, Natz, Dougie and Leanne had Physics with Mr Brewery. Tom, Danny, Christine, Jess and I had Double Sociology with Mrs Dandy.<br/>The day seemed to drag away. We had all decided to meet up with each other after school. I exchanged numbers with the others and vice verse. When I was in Sociology, I would get loads of vibrates every so often with messages from Dougie, Matt, Charlie, Ann-Marie and Nilly. It was disturbing really! I was trying to do my work and my mobile phone kept going off. But I noticed I didn’t get a message of James. I got one of everyone apart from James. Why did James not text me? Maybe he had no credit on his phone. I’d text him but I used my last of the credit texting to Kase.</p><p>*</p><p>Home time came and we all met up and went into the centre to buy something to eat. We met up with other people and we went around with them. We were in the centre for until about 7pm. Nilly was staying at Ann-Marie’s house, Charlie was staying at Harry’s, Matt was staying at James’ house and everybody else was going home.</p><p>“Right I best it’s time for us to go home then.” Nilly said.<br/>“But it’s only 7!” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“Yeah it’s 7 at night. It’s kinda dark too.”<br/>“She’s right it’s getting late now. Matt you ready to go?” James asked.<br/>Matt nodded, “Yeah sure mate. Lindz where do you live?”<br/>“In Congleton Drive.” I answered.<br/>“Seriously?” James asked.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s where we’re off to now. I live at number 69.”<br/>“Oh right. I live at number 71. We’re almost next door neighbours, “I smiled.<br/>James looked so happy that we lived almost next door to each other.<br/>“Actually guys do you wanna come round for a bit? My parents are out until 11.” I asked.<br/>Matt and James turned to each other and nodded, “Yeah okay then. We’ll drop our stuff off at James’ first thought if that’s ok.” Matt asked.<br/>“That’s fine by me. You’ll have to excuse the dog though. She can be a bit excited when new people come around the house.” I answered.<br/>So we all departed and Matt, James and me walked it home.<br/>James and Matt went to James’ house to drop their stuff their stuff off when I asked, “Can you guys wait for about half an hour. Need to sort some things out?”<br/>“Sure see you later then Lindz.” James said.</p><p>*in James’ house*</p><p>“Right, wanna drink Matt?” James asked.<br/>“Sure mate. What’s it with you and that Lindz?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Well you seem to be strange whenever she’s around. You fancy her don’t you?” Matt asked.<br/>James turned around and blushed, “Okay yeah I do but please Matt don’t tell anyone. Okay?”<br/>“Yeah okay then James. I can see why though. She’s fucking hot!”<br/>James agreed, “But there’s this feeling I get when I see her. It’s like butterflies in my stomach. What’s that to mean mate?”<br/>“Don’t know James. Maybe it’s love at first sight. Why don’t you tell her?” Matt asked.<br/>“I can’t. What happens if she just laughs in my face?”<br/>James clearly showed fear. He didn’t know what to do.<br/>“She may not do. She may like you too. Tell her when we go over later.”<br/>“May do Matt, I don’t know her really. I’ve only just met her.”<br/>“But JB, you’ve just told me that you got a feeling in your stomach. Look she may the right girl for you.”<br/>“We’ll see about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*at Lindz’s house*</p><p>“Hey Matt, James. Do you wanna drink?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah sure. What you got babe?” Matt asked.<br/>“Tea, coffee, alcohol?”<br/>Matt turned to me as soon as I said alcohol.<br/>“What sort?” Matt grinned.<br/>“Nasty lager, vodka and whisky.”<br/>“Would you mind me having vodka with coke if you got it please Lindz chick?”<br/>“No don’t mind at all Matt. You want the same James?” I asked.<br/>James looked at me with strange puppy eyes and nodded to say yes.<br/>“Actually Matt do you want coke or Dr Pepper with your drink?” I asked.<br/>“Dr Pepper with vodka? I’ve never tried it.”<br/>So I gave Matt some Dr Pepper with vodka while I gave James some coke with vodka. I got myself some Dr Pepper and vodka as I love the stuff together.<br/>“This tastes gorgeous. Ta Lindz for letting me try it, my mom wouldn’t let me as I’m underage.” Matt smirked.<br/>“No worries. I’m planning a party soon if you want to come?” I asked.<br/>“When is it Lindz?” James asked.<br/>“Well in December time when I turn 17. You’re all welcome to turn up.”<br/>“Cheers. I didn’t know you were only 16. I thought you would be 18 or something.” Matt said.<br/>“Thanks huni but yeah I’m only 16. I heard you’ve got a bird now Matt.”<br/>“Yeah, she’s called Jun. She’s nice and we’ve been together for at least 2 months now I think anyway. I don’t keep count of things like that.” Matt answered.<br/>“So have you got a bird James?” I asked.<br/>James replied, “No I haven’t. My last girlfriend, Kara, cheated on me.”<br/>“Aww. That’s a shame. Why would anyone cheat on you huni?” I answered trying to put some hints out about the way I feel for him as I kinda liked him.<br/>James said nothing, he just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>RING RING- Home phone</p><p>“Hang on guys.”<br/>“Hello”<br/>“Lindz it’s Jun. You know where Mattage is?”<br/>“Yeah I do Jun, he’s here why?” I answered.<br/>When I said Jun’s name, Matt turned around.<br/>“Do you want him huni?”<br/>“Actually can I come down as I’m alone and bored.” Jun asked.<br/>“Sure huni, come down. See you later.”</p><p>“So you know Jun then?” Matt asked shocked.<br/>I nodded, “Sure do huni. I’ve known her from ages back when I use to go to Uppingham when I was about 11, but had to move back to Wigan because of my dad dying.”<br/>“I didn’t know about your dad Lindz, I’m very sorry.” James said.<br/>“Hey James, don’t worry about it. Not many people know about it.”<br/>“It must have hit ya hard.” Matt said.<br/>“It was at first, but it got better year after year and now I’m back in London at my old high school with my old mates from here now. I also know people in your year. People like Natz, Lizi, Dougie, Leanne and Ella. I know quite a few people in your year Matt.”<br/>“Coolies!” Matt smiled.</p><p>WOOF WOOF- the dog.<br/>“Here we go, Rosie!” I shouted.<br/>This big, strong St Berndand came running down the stairs.<br/>“Anyway this is Rosie guys. This is the dumb mutt, aren’t ya Rosie?”<br/>“She’s a bonny dog.” James said.<br/>“Thanks.” I smiled.<br/>Both James and me exchanged looks and smiles.<br/>“Actually she’s due for a walk in 5 minutes. Wanna join me and hold the lead?” I said to James.<br/>“Yeah okay then. She’s looks pretty strong though.”<br/>“Believe you me, she is!” I laughed.<br/>“I’ll just get changed, won’t be long.” I said.</p><p>*</p><p>“Jesus James, why don’t you tell her. It’s getting obvious you like her now. You’re kinda looking at her with ‘the’ eye.” Matt said.<br/>“I don’t know how to.” James sighed.<br/>“How about telling her that you like her and to see if she wants to go somewhere sometime. It’s easy.”<br/>“Says the one who wouldn’t ask Jun out and got Charlie to ask her for him instead.” James chuckled, “Besides I’ll tell her when I’m ready.”<br/>“Man, can you not feel the chemistry between you two?” Matt asked, clearly he was getting impatient with James, “Ask her out?”<br/>James shook his head, “No Matt I won’t do it.”<br/>Poor James, he didn’t have a clue what to do. He clearly wanted to tell me but there was this thing that was in the way of him telling me.</p><p>“Right are we ready?” I asked.<br/>“But what about Jun?” Matt asked.<br/>“Just text her to meet us at the local park. She’ll be there now.”<br/>“Lindz, do you have a boyfriend?” Matt asked. James didn’t like it and nudged him.<br/>“Kinda, there’s this fit guy I really like, but I don’t know.”<br/>“How old is he?” Matt asked.<br/>“He’s in the year above me so he would be about 18. His name is Phil. He’s nice. We’re going on a date on Saturday to the cinemas and we’re going to see how it kicks from there.” I answered.<br/>“Oh right.”<br/>Matt looked at James sadly. James wasn’t impressed also. Matt could see James wanted me like there was no tomorrow. Matt felt sorry for his mate, he was trying his best to get us together.<br/>“Right we’re off.”<br/>And with that, Matt, James and I went out of the house; James being pulled by Rosie.<br/>“I told you she was strong.” I giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we arrived at the park, Jun was there with a load of other people. I recognised Danny, Tom, Christine, Jess, Dougie, Ella, and Leanne instantly.</p><p>“Hey Lindz babe, long time no see.” Ella recalled.<br/>“I know how’s yourself?” I asked.<br/>“Not bad. Hey this is Harry, he’s my boyfriend.” Ella introduced me to Harry.<br/>“Hiya Harry, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“LINDZ huni!”<br/>It was Lizi, “How are you doing chick?”<br/>“I’m great thanks Lizi. How’s yourself?”<br/>“Got a boyfriend, it’s Danny.” Lizi replied.<br/>“Danny Jones?”<br/>Lizi nodded and smiled.<br/>“Coolies!” I said.<br/>“I didn’t know you were dating my mate Lizi!” I told Danny.<br/>Danny smiled and nodded.</p><p>Everywhere I looked there were people everywhere.<br/>“Hey Lindz, this is Loo. And this is my dear sister Ann-Marie.” Matt said.<br/>“Hiya Lindz” Loo and Ann-Marie said.<br/>“Hello you alreet loves?”<br/>“Brill thanks Lindz!” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“Never better. So Lindz you don’t come from here do you?” Loo asked.<br/>I shook my head, “No I don’t. I come from Wigan.”<br/>“So you’re a northerner. Wicked! I remember Wigan because we went to watch West Ham beat Wigan at the JJB Stadium.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“Oh right. Yeah I’m a northerner. I don’t really care about the soccer. I’m more into the rugby than football.”<br/>“Coolies! I guess you support Wigan Warriors then.” Loo asked.<br/>“Yeah, they’re a lot better than Latics.”<br/>“So how long have you been living in London?” Loo asked.<br/>“Since July time now. I came living down here because I wanted to come to Uppingham again to meet my old mates from school.”<br/>“Seriously?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>I nodded.<br/>“So who do you know from there then?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“Well I know Christine, Ella, Leanne, Danny, Charlie, Lizi, Dougie, Jess, Jun and Natz.”<br/>“Coolies! When did you move down here the first time?” Loo asked.<br/>“When I was about 9ish. I was at Silyiva Young and then I got bored there when I was about 10 ½. I started Uppingham when I was 11 but had to go back to Wigan almost straight away.”<br/>“Why hun?” By now Leanne had stuck her nose in.<br/>“Go away. We’re having a private talk.” Loo went.<br/>“I don’t mind.” I said, “Anyway as I was saying. I had to go back to Wigan at 11 because my dad was dying there. He had lung cancer and there was nothing they could do for him anymore. We wanted him to come and live with us but the doctor advised us not to move him from the family house in Wigan.”<br/>“That’s a shame huni. I’m sorry about that.” Loo said.<br/>Ann-Marie and Leanne agreed.<br/>“I’m sure I heard something like that though.” Leanne said.<br/>“Who from?”<br/>“I don’t know. Can’t remember now.” Leanne said, “Anyway Lindz how’s you babe?”<br/>“Fine.”<br/>I didn’t really get on with Leanne. She was always nosy; she would nosy into everyone’s conversation and she would wonder why she’d get in trouble by getting involved. By the time I had got to everyone, we had to get home. It was 10:30ish.</p><p>“Shit man, I’ve gotta get back home. Mum will be back soon.” I said.<br/>Matt looked at his watch, “James mate, I think we best be back.”<br/>James agreed. For James hated getting home late when his parents were in. They would go mental at him and say that they didn’t do things like that when they were younger (like normal parent’s do). So we all said goodbyes to people and set off; Rosie now pulling Matt!</p><p>“Fuck this dog is strong.” Matt moaned.<br/>“Well I did warn you both.” I laughed.<br/>The sight of Matt struggling because of Rosie was so funny. His expressions on his face were hilarious.</p><p>*back in Congleton Drive*</p><p>“Reet, this is my house. See you tomorrow I guess.” I said.<br/>“Okie dokie Lindz. Nice knowing you today. You’re wicked.” Matt said.<br/>“Thanks Matt, I’d say the same about you but you’re not. Nay only joking huni. Hug?”<br/>So Matt, James and me exchanged hugs and we parted.</p><p>*in my house*</p><p>RING RING<br/>“Hello”<br/>“Lindz it’s me.”<br/>“Who’s me?”<br/>“Christine!”<br/>“Oh hiya huni. How’s you?”<br/>“I’m great thanks. How’s yourself?” Christine asked.<br/>“Fine thanks huni. You going into college tomorrow.”<br/>“Yep! Don’t want to though. Oh by the way about Phil.”<br/>“What about him?” I asked.<br/>“He said yes to go out with you.”<br/>My heart jumped a beat, “Seriously?”<br/>“Yeah stupid, he told me when we finished college. I couldn’t tell you at the park because there were so many people there. So from today you’re officially dating Phil.”<br/>I couldn’t believe it, I was so happy. But there was a part of me that stopped me from being happy. It was like half of my brain thought of nothing but James. Why was this happening?<br/>“Chris?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“If you like someone and half of your brain is very happy, but the other half is sad and thinks about another person non stop, what does that mean?”<br/>“That you’re fucked!” Christine replied.<br/>“I didn’t say it was me.”<br/>“I know hun, but I could tell you were talking about yourself. Huni, who’s this other person, you’re thinking about?”<br/>“Can’t say anything Christine. Sorry but just can’t.”<br/>“Right then. So you do still like Phil then?”<br/>“Sure I do. I think I may be in love with him.”<br/>And we carried on talking until about 12am. I had taken the phone up to my bedroom to talk to Christine as my mum went to bed.</p><p>“Okie dokie huni, well I best go to beddage.”<br/>“Beddage?”<br/>“Another word for bed. My best mate from home, Nina and I used it all the time.”<br/>“Okay then. Speak to you tomorrow Lindz.”<br/>“See you in form huni. Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*the morning after at Sixth Form*</p><p>“Hey Lindz, how’s you?” Danny came up to me.<br/>“I’m fine thanks Danny, how’s you?”<br/>“Never better. I heard you’re dating Phil in the year above us.”<br/>“Did you? Who from?” I asked.<br/>“Christine told me. Wicked babes.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Lindz, where have you been?” It was Tom.<br/>“Why huni?”<br/>“It’s just that I came around to your house around 8ish and you weren’t in.” Tom replied.<br/>“Oh I went to the park with people. Had to take Rosie for a walk.”<br/>“Oh righty ho. Hey Natz is here.”<br/>“Hiya Natz. You remember Lindz.”<br/>“Aye! How are you huni?” Natz asked.<br/>“I’m okay thanks. How’s u?”<br/>“Tired. I hate getting up so early in the morning. It doesn’t help when Tom here is singing on the top of his voice at 6 in the morning.” It was clear, that she detested her brother for it.<br/>“Oh well, I don’t have that problem as I’m the only child.”<br/>“Lucky for some. Well nice meeting ya but gotta go to form now. Are we meeting up laters?”<br/>“If ya want sis. See you at break behind the P huts as usual.” Tom said.<br/>“Okie dokie.”</p><p>*</p><p>The bell went for the form period, I was in Danny’s form so I went to S1 for form period.<br/>“Hey Lindz.” It was Christine.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Phil was looking for you this morning.”<br/>“Why?” I asked.<br/>“Well he’s your boyfriend now and he wanted to see you.” Christine said.<br/>“Oh right. I’ll meet up with him at break.”</p><p>“Right form, hello again.” We had Miss Blair for form tutor.<br/>She went through the register and then started to mark her books.<br/>“That Matt hasn’t handed work in again.”<br/>I overheard her, “You mean Matt Willis miss?”<br/>Miss Blair looked up at me, “Yeah. He never hands his work in and if he does it isn’t right.”<br/>“Haha, he seems to be that kind of person.”</p><p>Then the door went and in came Matt.<br/>“Here miss, my book. I was late coming in today. Mum didn’t wake me up.”<br/>The fucking liar. I knew he was lying because he stayed at James’ last night, but I weren’t going to say anything.<br/>“At least you’ve handed in it Matt.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Lindz wait outside the P huts at break.”<br/>“I can’t. Meeting up with Phil.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because we’re dating now.” I said.<br/>“Seriously?” Matt asked.<br/>I nodded, “Yeah, I’ll meet up with you guys at dinner.”<br/>“Okay then. See you.” Matt said.</p><p>*</p><p>Time flew by and before we knew it, it was the second lesson and then break time when i met up with Phil. Phil was fit. He was tall, slim with blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p>*at P huts*</p><p>“Where’s Lindz?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“With her new boyfriend.” Danny said.<br/>“She has a boyfriend?” James asked sadly.<br/>“Yeah. She’s now dating that Phil in Upper Sixth.” Christine said.<br/>“Since when?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Last night.” Christine said.<br/>“Phil with blonde hair and blue eyes and is very popular with the girls?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>Danny and Christine nodded their heads.<br/>“He’s fit but a bad piece of work.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“He’s not that bad why do you say that Ann-Marie?” Danny asked.<br/>“Because he almost tried to get my best mate drunk to get off with her. He’s bad news. Lindz better watch herself.”<br/>James was thinking about things when Ann-Marie was talking about Phil. James didn’t want Phil to use me or anything like that. He didn’t want me to suffer under the name of Phil. James again got that butterfly feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*in Sociology*</p><p>“Hey Lindz, where did you go off to today?” Danny asked.<br/>“Went with Phil for privacy.” I winked.<br/>“Take care babes with him. I’ve heard he’s a nasty piece of work.”<br/>I turned around, “Okay then Danny.”<br/>“We were kinda worried about you hunni.” Christine said.<br/>“But why?”<br/>“Because Phil apparently is a bad guy. I’d watched out if I was you.”<br/>“But you don’t fucking know him. He is so nice.” I said.<br/>“I was just saying. Jesus, didn’t need to bite my head off.” Christine said.<br/>“Look Christine, I’m the one dating me and I like him and he is so nice. Stop judging him by the rumours you have heard. Now shut the fuck up, I’m doing my work.” I bellowed.<br/>I dare she tell him what my boyfriend is like when he isn’t like that at all. She did me head it badly.</p><p>*</p><p>After Sociology we were all meeting up at dinnertime with Matt and co. as usual, we met up behind the P huts.<br/>“Hey Lindz, glad of you to join us.” Matt said.<br/>“How are you huni?” I asked.<br/>“I’m great. How’s you and Phil going on?”<br/>“We’re okay thanks. Early days though.” I said.<br/>“Well look after yourself while he’s around you okay.” Matt warned me.<br/>“What’s it today? Warn Lindz about ‘bad’ boy Phil day? He’s nice and that’s it.”<br/>“Hey babe, we’re only looking out for your best interest.” Charlie said.<br/>“Well Charlie, I don’t need looking out. I’m 16, nearly 17, and I can look after myself thank you very much.”<br/>Charlie looked stunned, he didn’t know how much it had got me mad.<br/>All dinnertime everyone kept telling me about Phil and that he was a bad piece of work and it got on my fucking nerves a bit.</p><p>“Look I guess you don’t like Phil. Well fuck the lot of you. I don’t care what you say about him. He’s my boyfriend and that’s it. I’m going now. Fucking leave me alone right this instant.”<br/>And with that I looked at each of them and fucked off. James was hurt inside. He never said anything about Phil being ‘bad’. He was so quiet, daydreaming about things (me involved! ). He hated the way the guys and the others were treating me. He hated how mad I got and he wanted to calm me and hug me and tell me his feelings, but he couldn’t do it.</p><p>“God Lindz is so mad at us. I bet now she’ll be with Phil a lot more and find out what he really is like.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“But you did go on about it quite a lot chick.” James said.<br/>“Why are you backing for her side James? She should know about the rumours before she said she would date him. That’s just wrong.”<br/>“Look she loves him, you should’ve just let it like that. Now Lindz may not hang around with us anymore.” James bellowed<br/>Matt looked at James as to say, ‘calm your affection down for Lindz’. Plainly it was getting clear to some people what James may be feeling for me.<br/>“Matt, is James liking Lindz?” Charlie whispered.<br/>“No mate why?”<br/>“Just wondering.”<br/>*</p><p>Home time came and everyone had gone home. I went straight home holding Phil’s hand. Phil was going around to mine for a chat and stuff!<br/>Matt and James were waiting for me outside of Sixth Form.<br/>“Hey Danny!” Matt said, “Where’s Lindz?”<br/>“Gone home with Phil.”<br/>“Oh right.” James said heart brokenly.</p><p>So Matt and James walked home, James feeling sad.<br/>“Well matey, I did tell you to tell her that you liked her.”<br/>“Well obviously, she doesn’t like me Matt if she’s dating Phil.” James said.<br/>“I think she does you know.”<br/>“How?” James asked.<br/>“I can just tell James. Anyway is it okay if I stayed over again tonight James?”<br/>“Yeah sure, can’t harm my parents you being at my house again. It’s like your 2nd home.” James laughed. He tried to get things off his mind. They walked home and as they got to the front of the door, James looked down to number 71, sighed and went in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*next morning*</p><p>“Hey babes, we need to get up. It’s college.” Phil said.<br/>Phil had stayed the night and yes things did happen.<br/>“Why what time is it Phil?”<br/>“8:30am. Come on sleepy head. We need to be there in 15 minutes.”<br/>Quickly I got up and got changed quickly. Phil got his clothes off the floor and quickly changed into them.</p><p>8:40am came and Phil and me were holding hands. We hadn’t noticed that Matt spotted both of us coming from my house this morning.</p><p>*</p><p>“O my fucking God!” Matt said.<br/>“What mate?” James asked worried.<br/>“I can’t fucking believe it. Phil stayed over at Lindz last night. They’ve only been dating for a day.”<br/>“Matt it’s none of our business. Come on, because of you lot yesterday she’s fucking fell out with us all.” James replied.<br/>“She hasn’t fell out with us, trust me.”<br/>“Matt, mate, she said fuck the lot of you. I guess that says she hates us. Why did it have to go far yesterday? Now I may never see her again.” James sighed.<br/>“James, she goes to the Sixth form. You’ll see her every pissing day. Now we’ve gotta get there now.”</p><p>*</p><p>*in Psychology*<br/>“Hey Lindz how are you today?” Christine asked.<br/>I ignored her. I fell out with her. She was the one who wanted me to date Phil and then she turned her back on me all of a sudden and told me he was bad news. I think, actually I know she is jealous.<br/>“Lindz, sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to lose our friendship because of it.”</p><p>“Christine be quiet.” Mr Lee had shouted. Mr Lee hated people talking in his class. We were doing a mock exam to prepare ourselves for the real exam soon. I just smirked because Christine had just got done. I was still friends with Danny though, he didn’t tell me about Phil like the others did. Danny only warned me once and then left it.</p><p>“Lindz, you joining us later on?”<br/>“You know I won’t. Them bastards are no longer my friends.”<br/>“So you’ve fell out with us all.”<br/>“The only people I haven’t fallen out with is you, Matt, Jun, Lizi, Charlie and James. The rest can die for all I care.” I replied.<br/>“Oh right. So how’s things with Phil?”<br/>“Great thanks. How’s you and Lizi?”<br/>“Brilliant. We’re spending the night together on Friday. I can’t wait.”<br/>“Aww that’s sweet Danny. Fingers crossed hey!” I said.<br/>“Yeah fingers crossed.”<br/>We both looked at each and smiled.</p><p>*dinnertime*</p><p>“Spoke to Lindz lately?” James asked Danny.<br/>“Yeah why?”<br/>“Has she fell out with us all?” James asked.<br/>Danny answered, “Not all of us. She hasn’t fallen out with Charlie, Matt, Lizi, you or me.”<br/>James was overwhelmed when he heard that I didn’t hate him.<br/>“I saw her walking out of her house with Phil.” Matt said.<br/>Everyone turned around in horror.<br/>“You’re fucking joking Matt!” Ann-Marie said in shock.<br/>Matt shook his head, “no.”<br/>“OMG! The very slut!”<br/>“Hey Lindz isn’t a very slut!” James shouted out.<br/>“Shut the fuck up James.” Matt whispered.<br/>James whispered back, “But I can’t let them call her like that.”<br/>“Oh how do you know James? Do you know how many people she has slept with?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“Sis that’s a bit uncalled for actually. It’s nothing to do with us what she does in her private life. If she wants to fuck her life up, let her.” Matt said.<br/>Ann-Marie looked daggers at her brother because he had backed my back up then. She hated it when people would say the opposite to her.<br/>“Look why don’t we leave Lindz out of our conversations. I don’t like it when people slag people behind their backs.” Charlie said.<br/>“Why? Don’t say you’re going girl thingy an’all!” Natz asked.<br/>“No I’m just saying that’s all. For fucks sake we caused her grief already by having a go about Phil. It’s not our place to judge before knowing the person first.” Charlie answered.<br/>One by one, Leanne, Lizi, Jess, Nilly, Loo, Kase started to realise what they had done.</p><p>“We were a bit harsh yesterday.” Kase said.<br/>“Yeah we were and Lindz is like a sister to me.” Lizi said.<br/>“She hasn’t fallen out with you though.” Loo replied.<br/>“I know you didn’t rabbit on about the subject. The rest of us did.” Jess said.<br/>“I didn’t even say anything about it.” James butted in.<br/>“Okay everyone apart from James talked about it for ages.” Jess corrected herself.</p><p>“What the fuck’s wrong with you lot?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“Nowt why?” Matt asked.<br/>“Because you’re backing that very slut up after we did warn her several times and she told us to fuck off.” Ann-Marie replied.<br/>“Well look at it this way. Put you in her position, if you were seeing someone and your friends were telling you that your boyfriend was bad news what would you say?” Danny explained.<br/>“I’d tell them fuckoff!” Natz said.<br/>“Exactly and that’s what Lindz did.” Danny replied.<br/>Natz looked at Ann-Marie strangely. Really the only person that hated me was Ann-Marie for some apparent reason.</p><p>*</p><p>Dinnertime had finished by 1pm. Everybody went to his or her lessons and Danny and my English class had a free period, as the teacher weren’t in.</p><p>“Hi Danny, were the gang talking about me behind my back?” I asked Danny.<br/>“No they weren’t.”<br/>I noticed Christine looking over here with black eyes, “Danny you can tell me. I’m not going to go absolutely mental at you.”<br/>“Well, okay, yeah they did. They called you a very slutty person.”<br/>“But why?” I asked.<br/>Danny replied, “Because Matt saw you coming out of your house this morning with Phil and he told them.”<br/>“But no offence to anyone, but it’s got nothing to do with them. Has it Christine?”<br/>“What is?”<br/>“About my life. It’s nothing to fucking do with you bitch!”<br/>“Shut the fuck up very slut.” Christine bellowed.<br/>By now we were both stood up. I could feel anger in my whole body. My brain telling me to raise my arm and hit her.<br/>“Is that the best you can come up with?” I asked.<br/>Now every Sixth form student in the Sixth form common room had our attention. Then Christine came up to me and pushed me.<br/>“Weakling. Come on Chris. Give us a punch. A good one right here.” And I pointed to my chin.<br/>Christine took a bit swing and missed me and I led out a big massive swing and hit her right on the nose.<br/>“Now that was for just then. This is for making my life a misery since yesterday.” And I kicked her on the floor. Danny had to pull me away.<br/>Now Christine’s face was in blood because I had broken her nose. My hand was hurting a bit. It bruised a bit.<br/>“Never fuck around with me again because I’ll do ten times worse if you do it again.” I was fuming and I walked out of the college and to the entrance of the school.</p><p>*</p><p>“Fucking hell, that bitch is going to get it.” Christine shouted.<br/>“Calm down Chris. I’ll get you someone.”<br/>“No leave it. I’ll just go and clean my nose up and then catch the bus to the hospital. It’s not that far from here.”<br/>And with that Christine had gone to the toilet to clear herself up. She then headed to the bus station to go to the hospital.</p><p>*hometime*</p><p>“Hey Lindz!” It was James.<br/>“Hey babe. How are you?” I said fed up.<br/>“What’s wrong chick?”<br/>“I don’t know James. Coming back was the worst thing I had done. Things are just so fucked up at the moment. I apologise if I came across that I called you yesterday because I don’t. You’re a sweet guy James.”<br/>“Hey no worries hun. Thanks Lindz. You’re not that bad yourself.” James answered.<br/>“Cheers...”<br/>James noticed my hand, “What’s happened to your hand Lindz?”<br/>“Long story....”</p><p>“Hey slut!”<br/>It was Harry.<br/>“What the fuck now?” I said to Harry.<br/>“Why the fuck did you punch Christine earlier?” Harry asked.<br/>“Why don’t you keep your nose out of stuff that doesn’t involve you?”<br/>“You hit my sister.”<br/>“Whoopee fucking do! Wow, and what are you going to do?”<br/>“Kick the shit out of you.” Harry shouted.<br/>“Come on then. I’d like to see you try.” I challenged.<br/>As this was going on, Ella came out and calmed Harry down and then came up to me.<br/>“Sorry about that Lindz.”<br/>“Sorry? What for? Don’t be backing his side everytime. He should be making the apology not you.”</p><p>Then Phil came up to me and we kissed each other and held hands. James was looking sad at us. By this time, Matt and the rest of the gang had come out of school.</p><p>“Look Phil, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”<br/>“But what about tonight?” Phil asked.<br/>“What about tonight?”<br/>“I thought we were having sex at my place.”<br/>“When was this arranged?” I asked confused.<br/>“Now!”<br/>“But I can’t be bothered Phil. I need to get my head around the shit that has happened today. See you tomorrow.”<br/>“Oh okay then babe. Love you.”<br/>And he hugged me. James and him caught each other’s eyes and James noticed that in Phil’s eyes that he was telling him something. It was like Phil only wanted me for sex or something like that.<br/>And then we parted.</p><p>*</p><p>“Hey Lindz, wanna come back to my place?” James asked.<br/>“Well I have the place to myself again. Mum is on a weekend trip with work. Wanna join a few of us?” I asked.<br/>James nodded, “Yeah okay then. I’m glad we’re still mates.”<br/>“Me too.” And we both smiled at each other.<br/>There was chemistry between us. I could feel it but did James feel the chemistry we have.<br/>God how fucking gorgeous James was when he smiled; when his face lights up! I was getting tingling feelings in my stomach. What was this feeling? I had never experienced it before.<br/>“Who’s coming?”<br/>I shrugged my shoulders, “Don’t know I’ll let them know later on. See you later then. Bring Matt if he wants to come.”<br/>“Ok then.”<br/>And with that, I walked home alone and thinking to myself. Do I like Phil or James? Do I love any of them? Does Phil really like me? Does James like me? What if I told James I liked him? What would he do? I was in a confused mind at the moment. I didn’t know what to feel anymore.</p><p>*at home*</p><p>I got home and fed Rosie, the big dog. She was my friend as well as a pet. She was there for me at anytime. Anyway I rang up people and out of the people I rang Natz, Ella, Dougie and his chick, Nilly, Jun, Jess, Ann-Marie (we made up), Charlie, Loo, Kase, Leanne, Danny and Sarah- James’ cousin were coming around. So I got the drinks in and tidied everything up. I kept Rosie upstairs out of the way. It was really a last minute party for people. It was also arranged to cheer me up. James and Matt arrived first. Trust me be kinda getting changed out of my clothes into something more stylish.</p><p>“Put music on Matt.” I said.<br/>“What you got?” Matt asked.<br/>“Sum41, The Darkness, Michael Jackson, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Blink 182, and loads more. They’re near the player.”<br/>“So you like Michael Jackson then Lindz?” James asked with a smile.<br/>“I love him. He is a true legend.”<br/>“I know. See I’m not the only fan you know Matt.” James said.<br/>Matt turned around to James and looked at him smirking.</p><p>When it turned about 9ish everyone had arrived and we were having a fab time. Matt and Jun were getting jiggy. So was Danny and Lizi, Dougie and Claire and also Nilly and Tom. Kase and Jess were chasing Charlie. Ann-Marie was chasing James.</p><p>“James can I tell you something?” Ann-Marie asked him.<br/>“Yeah sure huni. What is it?”<br/>“Please don’t laugh.”<br/>“I won’t.” James said.<br/>“I fancy you. I think I love you James. Do you feel the same way James?” Ann-Marie poured her heart to him.<br/>“Er... no offence Ann-Marie. It isn’t you, don’t get me wrong you’re stunning, but I have my heart for someone else.” James said.<br/>“Understood. It’s Lindz isn’t it?” Ann-Marie asked.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Don’t lie. I see the way you look at her but that’s okay James. I’m here and single and you’re after someone who is dating a creep. You had your chance with me.”<br/>And Ann-Marie left him alone.</p><p>*</p><p>“Charlie you know you’re dead fit.” Sarah and Kase said.<br/>“Thank babes. You’re lovely as I say so myself.”<br/>Charlie couldn’t stop staring at Kase. It didn’t help that she was sticking her boobs in his face. Lol.<br/>“Can you feel the chemistry between us Charlie?” Kase asked.<br/>“There’s chemistry between us isn’t there Charlie?” Sarah asked.<br/>Charlie got confused. He had two girls on his lap, he couldn’t really complain.<br/>“Man you have big muscles Charlie.” Kase said.<br/>“Thanks chick!”<br/>It was clear to see that Sarah and Kase were competing against each other. Charlie did recommend he have both upstairs, but they both said no. But Charlie didn’t love them. He had a crush on someone for almost four years now and it was Matt’s sister- Ann-Marie. He had liked her from the first day they met and when they had to introduce them to one another. He remembers that day so clearly. Since that day, they have been good mates. They were one time when Ann-Marie’s mate Nilly was having a sleepover and they ended up kissing, but none of it seems to be serious. But Charlie doesn’t know that Ann-Marie is after another guy- James.</p><p>During the night, everybody got drunk. It was a good job it was the weekend. Everybody did stupid things like Natz and Loo kissed. Everybody kissed each other. Charlie ended up going upstairs with Kase and Sarah. They had enough competing and decided to have a threesome. Dougie and Claire had a fall out but got back together straight away. I ended up kissing James. When I kissed him, his lips were so soft and gentle. It was so nice. I felt a spark between us as though something was fused together. The butterfly feelings came back for James and the tingling feelings came back for me. What was this feeling? It was doing my head in. I really wanted to tell him but I couldn’t and it was vice versa too. James was too scared to tell me anything. The only person I could really talk to was Christine- but I kinda kicked the shit out of her. Well she shouldn’t call me a very slut. I really need to sort things out between Christine and me. She was like my sister. What was I going to do?</p><p>12am and everyone went home. People got taxi’s incase their parents were not impressed. Everybody had gone and I was left with James so I walked James home.</p><p>“There’s your house James. May see you at the weekend.” I said.<br/>“Ok Lindz. See you soon.”<br/>And then James opened the door and I went home.</p><p>I had to tidy up but I was too tired and I noticed that all the booze had gone. Shit! My mum’s going to kill me. I couldn’t be bothered tidying up so I ended up watching television when I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*at Matt’s*</p><p>“Jun babes, get up beautiful. We’ve gotta go out now. Need to meet up with someone.” Matt had said to Jun. Matt and Jun had spent the night together. Their clothes they wore were on the floor and they were lying in bed thinking what had just happened.<br/>“Okay Mattie babes. Love you huni.”<br/>“Love you too Jun.”<br/>So they got up and got changed when Matt’s mum shouted upstairs, “Matt, James is on the phone.”</p><p>“Hi mate.”<br/>“Lindz kissed me last night.” James said.<br/>“I know. I did see you.” Matt answered.<br/>“But what about Phil?”<br/>“What about him?”<br/>“What happens if he finds out?” James asked.<br/>“He won’t if Lindz don’t tell him.”<br/>“I love her Matt. I found out last night.”<br/>“That’s wicked mate. Look I’ve gotta go and help mum.” Matt replied.<br/>“Okay see you soon then.”<br/>“Yeah. See you James.” Matt said.</p><p>*at my house*</p><p>RING RING</p><p>“Hello.”<br/>“Lindz, I’m sorry.” It was Christine; “You had to right to hit me.”<br/>“Hey I’m sorry too huni. I didn’t mean to hurt you so hard.”<br/>“You’re forgiven huni.” Christine said.<br/>“You too.”<br/>“Lindz when you said that you love another guy?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Could this guy be by any chance James?” Christine asked.<br/>“He could be. Why?”<br/>“Well it’s because it’s obviously when you two are together.”<br/>“O right. Well I do Chris. I think I love him. We kissed last night and it felt like heaven. I got this tingling feeling in my whole body as though I was electrocuted.<br/>“Hunni, you’ve got it bad.”<br/>“Got what bad?” I asked.<br/>“Love. You kissed James. Oh dear, let’s just hope Phil doesn’t know.”<br/>“Well he’ll not okay Christine?” I asked.<br/>“Right. I get it. Like I talk to him anyway.” Christine said.<br/>“I’m glad we’ve made friends. I’m so glad because of this thing was building inside me and if I didn’t say anything to anyone I would’ve cracked up.”<br/>“Well I’m glad you’ve told me and I’m glad we’re friends.”<br/>“Chris. How’s the nose?” I asked.<br/>Christine laughed, “Bloody sore!”<br/>“Look I’ve gotta get the place sorted out. I kinda had a party here but the reason why you weren’t invited is because we fell out then. The place is a state.”<br/>“Okie dokie then. I’ll let you get on with that then.”<br/>“Bye Christine.”<br/>“Bye Lindz.”</p><p>I spent the next couple of hours tidying the living room up when a knock came on the door.<br/>“Hiya babes, how’s you this morning?” It was Phil. He always gets me at difficult times.<br/>“I’m okay thanks. Just sorting out the living room because of the party last night...”<br/>“Party? Why was I not invited?” Phil asked.<br/>Oh shit! I think this is the part where I’ve gone and put my foot in it.<br/>“It was kinda last minute thing hun. I needed cheering up.” I replied.<br/>“But I could’ve kept you company in your bedroom.”<br/>“Phil do you think about anything else apart from sex?”<br/>“Why babes? I thought you liked it the other night. I did.”<br/>“Phil there’s more things to life than sex. God!”<br/>“Well am I allowed in?”<br/>“I suppose so.”<br/>Phil got hold of me and hugged and kissed me. He grabbed hold of me and took me to the bedroom and one thing led to another.</p><p>*at Danny’s*</p><p>Dougie, Claire, Harry, Tom, Lizi, Ella, Leanne, Natz and Nilly stayed over at Danny’s last night and they were all awake at 12pm.</p><p>“It was a great night last night.” Danny said.<br/>“Wicked man. Wish Lindz do it another time.” Nilly said.<br/>“I know. It was kinda cool.” Natz said.<br/>“You were out of it by 11ish Natz. You had a few to drink.” Danny laughed.<br/>“Anyway anyone up for a brew?” Dougie asked.<br/>Everyone said yes and so Dougie and Danny went to the kitchen.</p><p>*</p><p>“Hey Natz, what does it feel like kissing a girl?” Claire asked.<br/>“What?” Natz was confused.<br/>“You kissed Loo, Charlie’s cousin.” Leanne said.<br/>“Oh did I? I don’t remember that one.”<br/>“Natz are you even on planet Earth?” Ella laughed.<br/>Natz shook her head, “No. I do remember kissing thingy me bob though. What’s his name?”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“He was quite tall. Very fit!”<br/>“Charlie?” Leanne asked.<br/>“That’s the one. I remember him. I remember him sleeping with Kase though and Sarah. He’s quite fit.” Natz confessed.<br/>“I agree huni. He is dishy.” Leanne agreed.<br/>“What about Lindz though?” Lizi asked.<br/>“What about her?” Claire asked.<br/>“Her and James.”<br/>“You’re joking man. They kissed last night.” Claire said.<br/>Lizi nodded, “Yeah they did. It didn’t look like they were mucking about either. It looked like they liked each other.”<br/>“Well it’s obvious that James likes Lindz.” Nilly said.<br/>Everyone agreed for it was true. He would let things out that hinted he had feelings for me. The thing is no one knew I had feelings for James only Christine.<br/>“That’s weird saying she’s got Phil.”<br/>“Oh well. I just hope she knows what she is doing.” Natz said.<br/>“Well if she loves Phil, she knows what she is going to do. Why was Phil not there last night?” Ella asked.<br/>“Don’t know. Maybe she didn’t want him there because she knows we don’t like him.” Lizi replied.<br/>“Or maybe they’ve fallen out.” Leanne suggested.<br/>“No they’re not. They were touchy feely yesterday after college.” Harry said.<br/>“Probably she forgot to ask him around.” Claire suggested.<br/>“That may be the best answer. After all, it was pretty short notice. A wicked party though.” Tom said.<br/>“Wow Tom! You’re speaking now.” Nilly said with shock.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“You’ve not spoken yet today. They’ve been your first words.”<br/>“Oh right then. I’m sure I’ve said morning and all that crap.” Tom was suffering from a massive hangover. It was funny really.<br/>“I wonder if she’s regretting it now.” Danny said bringing in the drinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had past and it was getting very difficult keeping my feelings about James to myself. I told Christine what I was feeling but I just couldn’t tell him. Christine offered to tell him, but I said no because I wanted to do my own work for a change. On the other hand, Matt was trying to help out James who was also struggling to keep his love in anymore. It felt like we were loners in love, but I did have Phil. Phil did turn out to be what people said about him. All he wanted was sex and nothing else, so he was using me and I dumped him. He was a bit gutted because I got the chance to dump him first.</p><p>“Hey Danny, how’s you darling?” I asked.<br/>“Never better. I’m glad you got rid of Phil. You deserve better. Like James?”<br/>“James?”<br/>“Oh come on. I know you like him.”<br/>For some reason I managed to keep a straight, not blushing face, “I don’t like him like that.”<br/>Some how he believed my lie. Thank God for that!</p><p>It was time for Christmas holidays and my birthday. My birthday was like 7 days away and I had nothing planned. Everyone was suggesting another party because they loved that other party. Charlie was trying to get Ann-Marie to go out with him. He failed three times. Lol. Poor Charlie! It was a shame really. Ann-Marie tried her best to get with James but he wasn’t interested.</p><p>It was breaktime and Christine and Matt was talking with each other.</p><p>“It’s strange isn’t it?” Christine said.<br/>“What is?”<br/>“Well Charlie fancies your sister and your sister fancies James.”<br/>“Yeah and James fancies Lindz.” Matt said clearly knowing he shouldn’t have said it.<br/>“And strangely enough Lindz fancies James.”<br/>Christine and Matt looked at each other as though they had ideas in their head.<br/>“We need to do something as though it gets them together decreetly.” Matt suggested.<br/>“Exactly and I thought why don’t we all go on holiday together. It’s the perfect thing for romance.”<br/>“Good idea Christine. Just one problem, where to? Our parents would have to come with us.”<br/>“Not really. My mate who’s 21 will come with us. And their mate who’s 22 will join us too.” Christine added.<br/>“Wicked. We best tell them then.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Right guys, how do you want to go on holiday with the chicks?” Matt asked the guys.<br/>“Wicked. I’m in.” Charlie said.<br/>“Me too.” Danny said.<br/>“And me.” Dougie replied.<br/>“Well I can’t go.” Harry said.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because I can’t afford it.”<br/>Charlie responded, “I’ll pay for you and then you can pay me back bit by bit.”<br/>“You don’t mind?” Harry asked.<br/>“No. Why would I have thought of it if I minded.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Hey girlies, wanna go on holiday with the guys?” Christine asked.<br/>“I’m in.” I said firstly.<br/>“Yeah and me. Where to?”<br/>“I’m thinking Majorca.” Christine replied.<br/>“Majorca? Coolies!” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“I can’t wait. When?” Claire asked.<br/>“Lindz’s birthday.”<br/>“Huni, but I can’t go on my birthday. I celebrate with mum.”<br/>“Come on huni, you’ve gotta enjoy yourself once in a while.” Lizi responded.<br/>“Okie dokie then.” I said.<br/>“Natz you okay huni?” Loo asked.<br/>Natz was still tormented about what happened at the party ages ago when she kissed Loo. She couldn’t get it out of her mind.<br/>“I’m okay thanks chick.” Natz replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holiday had arrived. Everyone was excited. We were going to Majorca and on my birthday too. I turned 17. I got loads of cards and pressies. I got cards of everyone going on the holiday. When we got on the plane, I got my pressie from everyone. I sat next to James.</p><p>“Happy birthday Lindz.”<br/>“Cheers James.”<br/>“Here I have something for you babe.” James said and he pull a little parcel out of his bag.<br/>I unwrapped it and opened it up to reveal a silver heart shaped locket. It was gorgeous.<br/>“Thanks James. It’s lovely.”<br/>“I’m glad you like it. Here let me put it on for you.”<br/>And so James put the chain around my neck. He had soft, gentle, warmish hands. He sort of caressed my neck for a couple of minutes after placing the necklace on. It was a nice sensation.</p><p>“Matt, they’re getting closer.” Christine said.<br/>Matt turned around and saw us, “That’s good then.”<br/>He smiled at Christine and she smiled back.</p><p>“How long does it take to Majorca?” Claire asked leaning into Dougie’s arms.<br/>“About 7 hours probably.” Charlie said.<br/>“I can’t wait that long.” Jun was impatient. She was closterphobic. She can only stand being squashed in a certain spot for a couple of hours and then she started to panick. Matt reassured her by putting his arm around her and she began dozing off in his arms.</p><p>I was getting tired myself. The plane seem to go cold at once. I felt shivers going mental on my back I was so cold. James saw it and the next minute, James wrapped his arm around me and put his hoody over me to keep warm. I felt so comfy. James’ lap was so comfy to fall alseep on.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be getting tired and getting closer than ever. Even Ann-Marie and Charlie were getting close. Charlie thought it was a dream or something when Ann-Marie let him put his arm around her. He thought he was dreaming. Ann-Marie snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Matt saw this and was happy. He was even happier that James and me were getting closer. He knew plainly now that we were meant for each other. By this time now, both James and me had fell asleep and Matt looked at us smiling.</p><p>“Christine. Look!”<br/>“Aww that’s so sweet. What do you think?”<br/>“What you mean?” Matt asked.<br/>“When will be the day they tell each other they love each other?”<br/>“Give a couple of days I think.” Matt guessed.<br/>“I don’t know Matt. I reckon tonight.” Christine winked at Matt. Matt laughed at the thought of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night we got to Majorca and it was dark, but beautiful. The night sky was so gorgeous and romantic. We all got off the plane, picked up our bags. Matt lost his again. So we got taxi’s and went to our villa. The villa was massive. It was pretty inside with golden window panels and a glass domed conservatory. It was really nice. We had gone upstairs to find our rooms when James stopped.</p><p>“Helen?”<br/>“Hiya James. How is life going for you now?” Helen asked.<br/>“Er.. fine thanks. How’s yourself?”<br/>“Never better. I’ve got a new life now.”<br/>And this guy came over. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.<br/>“Phil! What you doing here?”<br/>“On holiday with my girlfriend if you don’t mind.”<br/>Phil was dating Helen. Helen was James’ ex-girlfriend.<br/>“Oh right. See you Helen.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Who was that?” Christine asked.<br/>“Helen. She was one of my ex-girlfriends. She’s now dating Phil.”<br/>“Phil?” Matt said with confusion.<br/>“Yeah Phil. As in Phil who Lindz dated.”<br/>“Jesus Christ, he didn’t waste time did he?” Charlie asked.<br/>“I know. But Lindz deserved better.” Lizi replied.<br/>“Yeah we know. How dare he treat her like that?” Natz asked.<br/>“Tell me about it. There were even times when she came into school with bruises because of him.” Danny said.<br/>“And when he punched he hurt as well.” Matt said.<br/>“Well Lindz got rid of him so I’m glad.” James said.<br/>“Why are you glad James?” Natz asked.<br/>“Why what?”<br/>“That Lindz dumped Phil. You fancy her don’t you?” Natz asked.<br/>Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. They couldn’t believe it took Natz this long to click on about James.<br/>“Where have you been these past few weeks Natz?” Matt asked.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because I do fancy her. Everyone clicked on ages ago huni.” James answered.<br/>Natz was embarrassed. She hid her face, now blushes, to hide embarrassment.<br/>“Well I didn’t know. I don’t stick my nose in people’s conversations.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Anyway how sharing with who?” Matt asked.<br/>“I’m sharing with you babes.” Jun said to Matt.<br/>“Obviously sexy.” Matt replied.</p><p>“Well Lizi and I are sharing.” Danny responded.<br/>“I’m sharing with Claire.” Dougie said.<br/>“And I’m sharing with Ella.” Harry replied.<br/>“And I’m sharing with Nilly.” Said Tom.</p><p>“Right, I’ll share with Leanne.” Natz said.<br/>“Well if you want to hun, I’ll share with you.” Christine asked Jess.<br/>“Yeah sure.”<br/>“Ann-Marie I’ll share with you.” Kase replied.<br/>Ann-Marie nodded, “Okies huni.”<br/>“Well I’ll share with my bruv if that’s okay Charlie?” Loo asked.<br/>“That’s fine sis.”<br/>“Well I guess that leave me with James.” I said. I was chuffed to bits though.<br/>Matt smirked, “It does!”<br/>He looked at James and gave the thumbs up discreetly so I couldn’t see.<br/>“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we got rooms with double beds in. Is everyone still okay with that?” Christine asked the others.<br/>Everyone was fine about it. It didn’t matter really.<br/>One by one Christine gave us the key to our room and we all entered to throw our stuff inside.</p><p>*</p><p>“It’s nice isn’t it babes?” Danny asked Lizi.<br/>“Sure thing huni. It’s so gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you.”</p><p>*kissing going on*<br/>*Sound of person falling in the bed-</p><p>*</p><p>“Tom, love you babes.”<br/>“I love you too Nilly. Now which side of the bed do you want?” Tom asked.<br/>“I don’t care as long as I’m in bed with you sexy.” Nilly replied.</p><p>*in bar*</p><p>“Hey guys wanna drink?” Christine asked.<br/>Well we are said yes as we were all dying of thirst. Matt got the drinks. So somehow he got served!</p><p>“This is the life people!” Harry said.<br/>Everyone laughed. We were only on holiday. Harry sounded as though we were popstars earning for that break they earned.<br/>“Harry, we’re only on holiday!” Natz said.<br/>“I know but it’s cool.”<br/>“Right what’s the plans for the fortnight?” Dougie asked.<br/>“What do you mean?” Jess asked.<br/>“What do we have planned for the two weeks we’re here?”<br/>“Er... this is an holiday. As in do what you what type of thingy me bob.” Jess replied.<br/>“Righty ho then Jessie.”<br/>“Don’t call me Jessie. I **** it.” Jess replied.<br/>“Okie don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Dougie said.<br/>“Hey where’s Lindz gone?” Lizi asked.<br/>“That’s a good question. Where did she go?” Christine asked.<br/>“I dunno. May be gone out along the beach.” Nilly replied.<br/>“Probably.” Loo replied.<br/>“Hey but James isn’t here!” Charlie said.<br/>It was true both James and me weren’t with them. We were strolling along the beach having a nice chat together.<br/>“I wonder what they’ll be up to!” Matt smirked.<br/>“James was right!” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You always have sex on the brain. But that’s a typical man.” Ann-Marie replied.<br/>“And what’s a typical man?” Matt asked.<br/>Ann-Marie didn’t know how to answer that one, “Er... you!” She laughed.<br/>“I don’t know huni. What are we going to do with you eh?” Loo asked.<br/>Ann-Marie looked at Loo confused. She didn’t know what Loo was saying. Loo didn’t make any sense to her.</p><p>*on the beach*</p><p>“Well Lindz, I guess we’ll be sharing a room together then.” James said.<br/>“I know. You don’t mind do you?” I asked.<br/>James shook his head, “Don’t mind at all. So have you seen Phil lately?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Well he is here in this villa with his new girlfriend, one of my ex-girlfriends, Helen.”<br/>“Oh righty then. I didn’t know, I haven’t seen him and I don’t want to either.”<br/>We went strolling alongside the beach, just were tide was going out. It looked beautiful, I loved every minute. We were walking along the beach, when James got closer to me and held my hand. He had soft, warm hands.<br/>“Lindz, about that party the other day.”<br/>“Yeah James.”<br/>“When we kissed, did it mean something to you?” James said.<br/>I didn’t know what to say. What can I say? That it did because I liked him? No I couldn’t say that.<br/>“Er... meant in what way James?”<br/>I was trying to get onto another subject, but James wouldn’t drop it.<br/>“As in, did it mean more than a silly thing to you?” James asked.<br/>“Not really, why?”<br/>****! Why did I say that? Now I may have blown my chance now. ****ety **** **** ****! Oh man, I felt like a dumbass!<br/>James looked at me sadly and said, “Oh right. Nothing just wanted to know.”<br/>Now James looked like the dumbass for saying he just wanted to know. Now he had thought that he’d blown his chances with me. It was all going wrong.<br/>“But Lindz, would you mind me if I kissed you now?” James asked.<br/>I shook my head for it didn’t bother me at all. We ended up kissing again and the feelings came back to me but stronger. The chemistry I felt was stronger than it ever had been.</p><p>Little did we know that everybody had gone to bed and Matt was looking out of the window. He was so happy for James. Little did Matt know that neither of us tell each other how we felt.<br/>“Hey Jun, come and take a look at this.” Matt said.<br/>Jun came up to the window, Matt wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently, looked out of the window.<br/>“They finally told each other then?” Jun asked.<br/>“I guess so. Thank God!”<br/>“Tell me about it. I’m glad they’ve told each other.” Jun said, “Matt where were we up to babes?” Jun winked.<br/>*stuff going on*</p><p>*</p><p>“Look, it’s getting late, let’s get back to the room.” I said.<br/>For I was tired and it was getting slightly chilly outside.<br/>“Okay then.”<br/>And both James and me walked in hand in hand and up to the room.<br/>“Right I’m off to sleep James. I’ll see you in the morning.”<br/>“Sweet dreams hun.”<br/>And we both got into bed. As I was about to doze off, I felt an arm wrap around my waist; it was James.<br/>“I’ll keep you warm Lindz.”<br/>Aww how sweet? He was so sweet. So I slept in James’ arms that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week past and James and me still didn’t tell each other that we loved each other.</p><p>“So how’s it going sharing with Lindz mate?” Matt asked.<br/>“It’s okay I guess.”<br/>“What do you mean it’s okay?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Well that’s all we’ve done- shared the room." James replied.<br/>“Don’t tell me after a week you still haven’t told her. But what about the night we got here?” Matt asked.<br/>“What about it? We kissed that was it. I think I blew it when I started to ask did the kiss at the party mean anything to her and I said I just wanted to know.”<br/>“JB, the chance to tell her that you loved her was then matey?” Charlie said.<br/>“But it felt too early. For all we did was kiss that night. It wasn’t like it was serious.”</p><p>Little did they know that Phil was sitting behind them kissing his new girlfriend. He overheard James and turned around.<br/>“What do you mean you kissed Lindz? When was this?” Phil asked.<br/>“Like it’s got anything to do with you Phil.” Matt replied.<br/>“As a matter of fact yeah it does. We’re still dating.”<br/>“What?” Helen shouted out in the background.<br/>“What the fuck? You were dumped by Lindz ages ago.” Charlie interrupted.<br/>“Shut the fuck up. This is between me and this wimp.” He was pointing at James.</p><p>Now Jess, Jun, Christine and myself had just come from the swimming pool and got changed, so we were coming back down the stairs.<br/>“Hey is that Phil?” Jess asked.<br/>“Oh shit it is!” Jun replied.<br/>“And?” I asked.<br/>“Well it’s Phil.” Christine replied.<br/>“Yeah and he’s with his new girlfriend. Big deal!”</p><p>Next minute Helen came up to me and asked, “You still dating Phil?”<br/>“No why?”<br/>“Because he happens to think he still is huni.”<br/>“And what to you want me to do Helen? You’re his girlfriend.”<br/>“Tell him straight.”</p><p>“Erm... Lindz...??” Jess said<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Phil has hold of James by the collar!”<br/>“What?”</p><p>I turned around and facing me was an awful scene. There were Charlie and Matt trying to get Phil to release James, but they were being punched in the stomach and else where. James was being strangled by Phil’s massive hands holding on to his collar. I knew I had to do something.</p><p>“Hey knobhead!” I shouted.<br/>Phil turned around, “What bitch?”<br/>“Let go of him now!”<br/>“Make me, you cheated on me last week. We were dating.” Phil bellowed and turned on the water works.<br/>“You can turn your waterworks off for a start. Phil I dumped you ages ago, I hate you. I hate how you treated me. We were over and we are still over. Now let go of James.”<br/>And Phil let go of James. As Phil turned away, he made a big swing with his right arm and whacked James right in the face and broke James’ nose.<br/>“You bastard!” James yelled.<br/>Phil was stood there laughing.</p><p>BANG<br/>Next minute, Phil was on the floor. I give him the biggest punch I could give him. He had a black eye afterwards anyway.<br/>“That’s for making James bleed. And this is for making my life a misery!” And I kicked him really hard in the crutch area. Matt, Charlie and the other guys cringed when they saw it in motion.</p><p>I went over to James. His nose was bleeding heavily.<br/>“You okay now James?”<br/>“Not really. He broke my nose.” James was having difficult breathing because of the blood.<br/>“We need to get him sorted out.” Matt said.<br/>We all agreed and as we were moving James away I went back to Phil.<br/>“And Don’t ever threaten my mates again.”</p><p>Phil shouted out, “Why did you help that wimp anyhow?”<br/>For some reason, I didn’t know what I was going to do or to say. I had lost control of myself and I said it without realising.<br/>“I help that wimp as you called him because I love him!”<br/>Everyone looked around. Christine and Matt had hoped for this day to arrive.<br/>“You love him?”<br/>“Yes I do. More than I ever loved you thingyface. Now get lost!”<br/>And with that we all went with James to clean him up.</p><p>*<br/>“Lindz, you finally said it!” Natz said.<br/>“Said what?” I still had no clue what I had said.<br/>“You said that you loved James.”<br/>“Did I?”<br/>I was chuffed with myself because I got to courage to say it in front of Phil and James.<br/>“We were so happy when you said it.” Jess replied.<br/>“And James was too.” Nilly said.<br/>“How?”<br/>“Because he managed a little smile when you said you loved him.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“Oh right.”</p><p>“Well he is fine now. Come on James.” Matt shouted.<br/>James came from around the corner. He looked ill, poor James. He looked sore, well no wonder being punched by Phil.<br/>“Well I think Phil got the worse of it though James.” Ella laughed.<br/>Everyone laughed about me hitting Phil.</p><p>“Well I think it’s time for James to go to bed. He’ll have a headache in a bit. I’ll take him up.” I said<br/>And with that, James and me went upstairs to the room.<br/>“Lindz, about then?”<br/>“Yes James?”<br/>“Thanks for hitting Phil for me.” James said.<br/>“Hey no problems.”<br/>“And I love you too Lindz.”<br/>What? My heart was skipping beats all the time now. For I didn’t know about the feelings James had.<br/>“You do?” I asked.<br/>James nodded, “I’ve been trying to tell you since I first saw you that I love you.”<br/>“Aww James babes. Come here.”<br/>And we ended up kissing and things lead to another.</p><p>*</p><p>“They’ve been a long while now.” Dougie said.<br/>“Leave them! They make a good couple!” Matt said.<br/>“You’ve planned this from the start haven’t you Matt?” Charlie asked.<br/>Matt looked at Christine and then looked at Charlie and gurned, “Yes. I was the first person to know about James liking Lindz and then when Christine told me that Lindz liked James also I knew we had to get them together somehow.”<br/>“You crafty thing.” Nilly smiled.</p><p>“Hey Matt.”<br/>“Hey Helen.”<br/>Helen had just come downstairs with her bags packed.<br/>“Tell James I’m sorry that Phil hit him in the face and I hope him and Lindz is happy together.”<br/>“Ok Helen. Where you off to now?”<br/>“Going home. I can’t stand Phil now.”<br/>Danny noticed a bandage around her arm, “What have you done to your arm?”<br/>Helen unveiled the bandage to show a massive deep cut.<br/>“Oh man, what have you done?” Matt asked in shock.<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“Phil did it didn’t he?” Loo asked Helen.<br/>Helen looked at Loo as to say how did you know, “Yeah.”<br/>“Helen, sorry for that. I bet you’ve dumped Phil now.” Natz said.<br/>“You fucking bet I have. I hate him. I didn’t know Lindz dated him.”<br/>“Yeah. But that was the reason she left him.” Leanne said.<br/>“What? He did things like this to Lindz?” Helen asked.<br/>Jun nodded, “Yeah. He would beat her, scald her, kick her. He would do all sorts.”<br/>“She would even go home crying because of the hurt she was feeling. There was one time when she locked her front door as soon as she got home from college.” Christine recalled.<br/>“Oh Jesus. Is she ok now?”<br/>“Yeah, she’s fine now. The bruises are still there though.” Harry said.<br/>“He could’ve killed her if she had stayed.” Dougie said.<br/>“Well it would have either been Phil killing Lindz or the other way for self defence.” Matt said.<br/>“Yeah. He treated her rotten.” Kase said.<br/>“There was one time when she came into college covered in bruises and when we asked she would say she fell.” Christine recalled.<br/>“Man that is terrible. He did that to me.”<br/>“He even tried to get off with one of my best mates by getting her drunk first.” Ann-Marie said.<br/>“Really?” Helen said.<br/>“Yeah he did.”<br/>“Lindz was in a state when she was dating him. He is a nasty piece of work. James wanted to kill Phil himself.” Claire responded.<br/>“James is that type of person.”<br/>“You know James?” Nilly asked confused.<br/>Helen said, “Yeah I do. James and me was dating a couple of years ago.”<br/>“Oh right! Didn’t know that.” Loo said.<br/>“Well you do now.” Helen smiled.<br/>Plainly the cut was causing her pain.<br/>“What did he use to do that?” Jess asked.<br/>“A big carving knife.”<br/>“Fucking hell. I’m surprised he didn’t take your arm off with that.” Kase replied.<br/>“I moved away as quickly as I could or else he would’ve done.”<br/>“He needs to be reported. Next minute, he could rape someone.” Ann-Marie pointed out.<br/>She was right, he could turn into a rapist but little do people know what he really already is. Ann-Marie looked at Helen because she was getting weird signals from Helen.<br/>“He may have already claimed his first victim.” Ann-Marie carried on while looking at Helen. Helen was looking back as to say don’t mention anything.<br/>“Like who?” Matt asked.<br/>“Maybe someone who is close by.”<br/>“Helen? No it can’t be!” Kase said.<br/>Kase looked at Helen. Helen was showing that she had been raped by Phil, “No huni. Jesus holy mother of God.”<br/>“It’s true, he did rape me. I tried to pull him off me but it didn’t help. He was strong.” Helen answered.<br/>“But huni, he raped you. How are you feeling?” Natz asked.<br/>“Okay. Still feel dirty though.”<br/>“Why are you still with the guy?” Danny asked.<br/>“Dunno. Guess I love him.”<br/>“But Helen, he obviously doesn’t love anyone only himself. If he loved you, he wouldn’t do the things he does to you.” Lizi replied.<br/>“Like he did to Lindz.”<br/>“Yeah, but Lindz didn’t love him. She has always loved James.” Christine replied.<br/>“Then why did she go out Phil then?”<br/>“Because she liked him at the time and then it got worse for her.” Jess said.<br/>“What do you mean got worse?”<br/>“She was hospitalised once and was in there for about two weeks.” Charlie said.<br/>“Oh man. Mine hasn’t been that bad. He didn’t do anything to me to put in that situation.” Helen answered.<br/>“No. Phil didn’t put her there himself.” Leanne said.<br/>“What do you mean?” Helen asked.<br/>“Well what Phil was doing to her sent her suicidal and she tried to end her life. It was awful.” Matt recalled.<br/>“I’m just glad she’s still with us though.” Christine said.<br/>Everyone agreed.<br/>“Well nice talking to you but I’ve gotta get home before grumpy realising I’ve gone. And it’s getting late. Byes.” And Helen left.<br/>Everyone said, “bye”.<br/>Helen was right though; it was getting late.</p><p>“Are we heading off bed now?” Kase asked.<br/>“Yeah let’s go.” Ann-Marie said. And the two went to bed. After Ann-Marie and Kase everyone else went to bed and fell asleep straight away. It had been a tiring day.</p><p>*In James’ and I room*</p><p>“James, love you so much.”<br/>“I love you too babes. I was waiting for this time to come on this holiday.”<br/>“Waiting for what?” I asked.<br/>“Lying in bed next to you while both of us were naked.”<br/>“I’ve wanted this too.” I said.<br/>We both cuddled up together and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*the morning after*</p><p>“Morning babes, did you sleep well?” James asked.<br/>“Very well thank you James. U?”<br/>“Never better Lindz.”<br/>James leant over me while we were still in bed, removed the hair in my face and kissed me gently. How for I longed for this moment and it has happened. I was so happy.<br/>“Are we better get up?” I asked.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Just thought that’s all saying it’s 11 in the morning.”<br/>“But I’m comfortable here.” James replied.<br/>“So am I but they’ll be worrying we were are.”<br/>So we both got dressed, but we couldn’t tear ourselves from each other.<br/>“I love you so much Lindz. I was wondering if, you know, if you want to go out with me?” James asked.<br/>I nodded, “Of course babes. I didn’t want last night to be a one-night stand huni.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Hey Matt how’s you mate?” Charlie asked.<br/>They were all downstairs, well apart from James and me of course.<br/>“I’m great thanks matey. How’s you?”<br/>“Okay. Hey it’s nearly 12 and the two loved birds aren’t up yet.” Charlie grinned.<br/>“They’re probably up Chaz.” Matt winked.<br/>Everyone giggled that Matt had such a dirty mind.<br/>“Well they are up because they’re coming our way.” Natz said.<br/>James and me were walking over to the gang holding hands.<br/>“Hey guys, how are you?” I asked.<br/>“Fine thanks. Did you have a good night last night?” Lizi asked.<br/>I looked at James and then said, “Yeah I did. It was the best.”<br/>We both smiled at each other and kissed each other.<br/>Matt looked at Christine and they both pulled a fist and whispered, “Yes!”<br/>“Well guys, what are we doing today?” Dougie asked.<br/>“I dunno. May just have a chill out day.” Loo replied.<br/>So all day we all chilled out and talked.</p><p>*<br/>Night came and we were dressed up for a night out. The guys were dressed in their best outfits (and looked gorgeous especially James) and the ladies were dressed in their best dresses. Christine and I went to the toilet because we needed to go.</p><p>“So Lindz, what happened last night?” Christine asked.<br/>“Why do you want to know?”<br/>“Just wondering. Saying you and James were holding hands and kissing earlier. Are you two dating?”<br/>I grinned, “Yes we are Christine.”<br/>Christine was happy for us, “Hey babe, I’m dead happy for you two. You’re meant for each other. So did you get much sleep last night?”<br/>I grinned, “I got some sleep.”<br/>There was silence for a bit. Christine was speechless. She didn’t know what to say to what I said. She looked at me with disbelief.<br/>“OMG! You slept with him didn’t you?”<br/>I was so happy about it; I nodded frantically and replied, “Yeah I did. Don’t tell the other’s right?”<br/>“Understood. So was it good?” Christine asked.<br/>I was shocked that she was asking me this, “Chris that’s a bit personal!”<br/>“O come on Lindz. Tell me, I’ll not tell the others honest!”<br/>I laughed, “But that is only for me to know and no one else to find out.”<br/>Christine sulked, “Ok have it your way huni.”</p><p>I didn’t know as we were talking, James, Matt and Charlie were talking about the same subject.<br/>“So mate, are you dating Lindz then?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Yeah I am Chaz. Couldn’t believe it when she said she loved me.”<br/>“I told you she likes ya. So what happened last night?” Matt asked.<br/>“None of your business Matt.” James said grinning.<br/>“James! You did it with her didn’t you?” Matt asked.<br/>“Why do you think like that?”<br/>“Mate, you’ve got a big grin of your face.” Charlie replied.<br/>It was true; James was grinning like a monkey.<br/>“Er.. oh right. What do you think Matt?” James asked his bestmate.<br/>Matt nodded, “That you did.”<br/>“Well you’ve answered your own question. Well done matey!”<br/>Matt and Charlie looked at James shocked.<br/>“Hey guys, don’t look at me that way.” James said with a bit of worry.<br/>Matt didn’t know what to say. He was thinking of something, but he didn’t know how to word it so it came out as he thought of it, “Was it good?”<br/>“MATT! I can’t believe you’re asking me!” James replied a bit shocked.<br/>“Sorry but that’s just me. I tried to word it better but I couldn’t. You know me James.”<br/>“So was it?” Charlie was getting in to the conversation.<br/>James nodded, “Was the best actually.”<br/>Matt grinned, “Better than that bird you shagged on the beach for the first time?”<br/>James nodded again, “Yeah”.</p><p>Well we all met up again and were ready to party, for it was the last night of the holiday. We were going back tomorrow, sob! I was having the best holiday ever! I think everyone was too. For Danny and Lizi slept with each other for the first time ever. Claire and Dougie expressed their feelings for each other. Charlie got a snog of Ann-Marie. Whether that would blossom into something romantic we don’t know! They weren’t dating yet. Ella and Harry; Nilly and Tom all did it. It was a good holiday! So Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry, Matt, James, Charlie, Jun, Claire, Nilly, Lizi, Ella, Leanne, Natz, Christine, Jess, Ann-Marie, Kase, Loo and I went out on the town. We all looked older than we were so that was a major plus! We went into a club that seemed to be so friendly. We didn’t know that it was a gay club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi there, how are you and what’s your name?” This girl came up to Kase and me.<br/>“Well my name is Kase and this is Lindz.” Kase answered.<br/>“Well Kase, you are very pretty tonight.” The girl replied.<br/>I suddenly realised what the club was. I was slowly walked away and tightly leaving Kase with this girl. Kase didn’t realise that I had gone.<br/>“So what’s your name?” Kase asked.<br/>“Loz. So where do you come from?”<br/>“England. Where are you from?”<br/>“England as well. Around London I come from. You come from around there?”<br/>“Yeah. So what you up to then?” Kase still didn’t click on that she was a lesbian.<br/>While she was having a chat with Loz, I had gone up to the guys.</p><p>“Er.. guys I think we best get out of here.” I said.<br/>“Why?” Matt asked.<br/>Then Nilly and Lizi came back, “Shit man! This is a gay bar. Let’s get out of here.”<br/>“You’re joking!” James replied.<br/>Nilly, Lizi and I shook our heads.<br/>“I was going to say that babes. This is a gay club.” I said.<br/>“Hey Lindz, where’s Kase?” Lizi asked.<br/>“Shit! I’ve left her with that lesbian somewhere.”<br/>Matt and Harry chuckled. I quickly spun around.<br/>“It’s not fucking funny guys. Kase probably doesn’t realise who she is.” I replied.<br/>They quickly shut up.<br/>“Lindz, I’ll come with you to find Kase.” James said.<br/>“Lizi, come with me to find the others.” Nilly said to Lizi. So we all went to find people to get out the club. I went up to where I last left Kase, only to find she had gone.<br/>“Shit!” I said.<br/>“What babes?” James asked.<br/>“Kase was here the last time I saw her. Where is she?”<br/>I was scared. I had no idea what had happened to her. I was frightened of what may have happened to her. I was to blame for leaving her on her own. I asked someone aside of me.<br/>“Excuse me huni, but did you see two girls standing here earlier?”<br/>“What do they look like?” The guy said while eyeing up James.<br/>“One had brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. She is about 5 foot 6ish.”<br/>“And did the other one have glasses?” The guy replied still eyeing up James. By this moment, James felt a little uncomfortable.<br/>“Yes. Where did they do?” I asked.<br/>“They went that way.” And the guy pointed out where they went.<br/>“Cheers mate. And another thing, stop eyeing my boyfriend up.”<br/>And with that we rushed to the direction the guy pointed at to find out that the girl had taken Kase to another bunch of people.</p><p>*<br/>“Hey Kase, we’ve gotta go huni. We’re all going to another club.” James said.<br/>“But why? It’s great in here.”<br/>“Kase a word please.” I said and Kase came up to James and me.<br/>“Yeah but it’s better be a quick one.” Kase replied.<br/>“This is a gay club and they’re lesbians.” I said.<br/>Kase turned to Loz and smiled and then looked back at us, “I know. She’s nice. Why don’t you introduce yourselves to Loz.”<br/>“What? I thought she was chatting you up earlier.” I said.<br/>“Well I’m off to her room later on if you want to join me.” Kase replied.<br/>“What do you mean chick? You know they want to have lesbian sex with you.”<br/>Kase looked over at Loz again and noticed that Loz was flirting with Kase with her eyes. Kase suddenly clicked on what James and I was trying to say.<br/>“Oh right. Come on lets go.”<br/>And then without saying goodbye to Loz, we all met up with the others. The gang was back together again and we went out of the club.</p><p>“Jesus man. I can’t believe we went into a gay bar. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have a problem with them but it’s disturbing when you get chatted up by them.” Matt said.<br/>“Well James was getting eyed up by this guy.” I giggled.<br/>They all laughed.<br/>“Hey people, it wasn’t funny. It was really uncomfortable mates.” James said frustrated.<br/>“And I got chatted up by a girl called Loz. It hadn’t clicked until Lindz and James found me and they were trying to tell me. Well I knew Loz was a lesbian but i didn’t know why they wanted me to go to her room afterwards.” Kase said.<br/>Everyone was in stitches laughing, especially Matt. He was pissing himself.<br/>“So are we going to another club? I’m in the clubbing mood.” I asked.<br/>“We might as well. This is the last night. Let’s get plastered tonight!” Danny said.</p><p>So we all entered another club and by time it got to about 11ish, we had already been in about 10 clubs and had a few pints (for the guys) and a few vodkas (for the ladies). We were pissed out of our mind. It was so funny. Matt got kicked out of a club of misbehaving, so we all had to come out because of Matt. We had a go at him for that. But we forgave him straightaway for he got into another club. Bless him! I so loved Majorca. It was so wicked! The club life was wicked! Everything was wicked! We had a wicked time on the last night. In one club a guy chatted up Natz. They exchanged numbers and kisses. It was a really good night. We ending up coming into the villa at 1ish in the morning all pissed out of our skulls. It was really funny. I was funny watching Matt trying to get up the stairs. We all had sense though- we got in the lift. Well most of us got in one life, the others got into another one. We all waited for Matt to get up the stairs- we were there for a long while. James and I decided to go and help him up. We all got to bed and as soon James’ and my head hit the pillow we were asleep. I think everyone was asleep as soon as they hit their pillows. The thing that was going to be funny is how to get ourselves up in the morning. For our plane was leaving at 7ish in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning and surprisingly I got myself up to get ready. I had the worst hangover ever. I don’t normally get hangovers so this was my first experience and it wasn’t nice. It took a while to wake James up. I didn’t know what time it was, I was busy packing the rest of our stuff and waking James at the same time. While I was trying to wake James up, a knock of the door came.<br/>“LINDZ! JB! GET UP NOW!!” It was Matt. It was a first that Matt was up. I’m surprised that he was up. He must have a hangover. I opened the door, “Morning Matt. Can you help me please?”<br/>“It depends what you want me to do.” Matt replied. He noticed James flat out on the bed, “I guess you need James waking up!” Matt chuckled.<br/>I nodded, “I’ve been trying to wake him up for the past 15 minutes but he won’t budge.”<br/>Matt had gone back to his room and brought something nasty into the room. It was something. It almost made me sick.<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“It’s s MacDonalds, cold MacDonalds. The way to wake James up. Watch and learn from the expert.”<br/>So I stood there and watched Matt as he leant over James and placed the cold MacDonalds (yuck!) under James’ nose. You’d think the fire alarm went off, James woke up instantly and started to eat the cold MacDonalds.<br/>“James!” I said in horror.<br/>He turned around to me, “What babes?”<br/>“That’s nasty huni.”<br/>Anyway as James finished the cold food off, we were getting ready and James helped to pack the rest of the things as it took a while as I was trying to wake James up.</p><p>*</p><p>It got to about 6:30ish, we were all ready, surprisingly. We all got breakfast and a last drink from the bar. We collected some of the money we had left and gave it to the manager of the villa to thank them for letting us stay. The manager was speechless and gracelessly said; “Keep that money. I’m glad you’ve liked staying here.” It was true we enjoyed our stay at the villa. We didn’t want to leave because we had made a few good and decent mates here. We were teary, but we exchanged numbers and addresses so we could keep in contact.</p><p>We got a lift to the airport and it was about 6:50ish. The platform was open so we got onto the platform and onto the plane. We were on the plane home. I was relieved that we didn’t miss it, but we almost went without Charlie. Charlie had gotten behind us and went to a newsagent on the airport. We were rushing around like headless chickens looking for Charlie. He did get on the plane in time before the plane set off. 7am the plane set off exactly on time. We were all cuddling up together. Well the couples were including James and me. I was happy that I was dating James and I think he felt the same way. Even Charlie and Ann-Marie were closer than ever. I think the kiss between them suddenly made Ann-Marie realise that chasing after James was foolish, as he wasn’t interested in her. Matt had drop off as soon as he sat in his seat. I thought him waking up earlyish was really odd. Everyone was suffering from the night before. We all had hangovers apart from James as he ate that MacDonalds. He did have a stomachache though.</p><p>“I felt sick.” James exclaimed.<br/>I looked up at him, “Serve you right for eating cool MacDonalds.”<br/>He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, “I love you.”<br/>How sweet? I loved him too and we kissed constantly all the way home. I really wanted to get sleep but I was so awake. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. Everyone felt tired and sick.</p><p>“I’m so tired.” Yawned Natz.<br/>“Tell me about it. Last night has really tired me out.” Loo replied.<br/>Natz and Loo started to talk about the guy Natz had met. Everyone was in deep conversation despite being very tired.</p><p>Leanne, Kase and Ann-Marie were giggling about the *** club incident. Kase couldn’t believe she had been chatted up by this lesbian and didn’t realise. Everyone heard and started to join into the conversation. Matt was still asleep and I giggled as I found a marker pen in the side of James’ bag.</p><p>“Hey Jun chick!” I said across the plane.<br/>“What?”<br/>I held the pen up. James knew what I meant and grinned.<br/>“What is that for Lindz?” Jun asked.<br/>“Matt asleep. Pen!”<br/>“That’s shady huni.” Jun replied.<br/>“I’ll do it then.”<br/>So I pulled myself away from James. I then kneeled down at the side of Matt and started to draw rude things on his face. Everyone was pissing their sides. Matt didn’t even twitch or move at all. He was surely in dreamland. It was a funny sight. Charlie had a few photos left on his camera, so we took a couple of Matt when he woke up.</p><p>“You bastards!” Matt yelled. He doesn’t like being waken up.<br/>I had quickly passed the marker pen to Ann-Marie who was sitting behind me. By now, I was stood up with the camera in my hand.<br/>“Lindz, you bitch!”<br/>I said nothing, I just laughed and then I gave Charlie his camera again.<br/>Matt left a little itch and scratched his face. We didn’t realise that the pen was washable and he smudged the pen all over his face. Well, we giggled harder. The funniest thing was that Matt didn’t noticed the pen on his hands and he went back sleep. It was a funny sight!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WOOHOO! We’re home!” Kase shouted.<br/>Everyone had fallen asleep and suddenly woke up because of Kase shouting. We hadn’t realised we were home.<br/>“What time is it?” Leanne asked.<br/>Charlie reached for his mobile phone, “5pm.” He hadn’t heard his phone going off for it read 5 messages received.<br/>The plane landed and our parents were waiting for us outside in the airport. We met up with them and hugged them. It was the chance to meet James’ parents.</p><p>“Erm.. mum this is James.” I said to my mum.<br/>My mother obviously knew he was going to be my boyfriend, “Nice to meet you James. I’m Lindsay’s mum, but you can call me Kath. Okay James?”<br/>“Okay Kath!” James smiled and my mum smiled back.</p><p>I went over to James’ family.<br/>“Mum, dad this is Lindsay.” James introduced us.<br/>“Hiya Lindsay. I’ve heard a lot about you from James. My name is Maria.” James’ mum replied.<br/>“Hiya Maria. Have you now!” I turned to James wondering what he had said about me to his parents.<br/>“Hey Lindz. Can I call you that?” James’ dad asked.<br/>“Yeah sure. Everyone else calls me it.”<br/>“Well nice to meet you at last. My name is Keith.”<br/>“Nice to meet you both.” And I hugged James’ parents.<br/>“Oh Lindz babe. This is Nick, Chris and Nicola. They’re my siblings.” James said.<br/>In front of me was two doubles of James and a pretty girl.<br/>“Nice to meet you Lindz. Are you James’ girlfriend now?” Chris, the youngest asked.<br/>I blushed and smiled, “Yes I am. You don’t mind do you?”<br/>“No I don’t mind.” Chris blushed.<br/>While I was having a conversation with James’ siblings, James’ parents were talking to him.</p><p>“That Lindz is a nice girl.” His dad said.<br/>“Cheers dad. She is.”<br/>“So are you two dating?” his mum asked.<br/>James nodded, “Yeah we are.”<br/>“How old is she son?” his mum asked again.<br/>“17 why?”<br/>“I hope you haven’t been up to things you know. She is older than you.” His mum went on.<br/>“Oh for God’s sake Maria. He’s 16 now.”<br/>James just walked away very quickly to go and see Lindz when my mum shouted him, “JAMES!”<br/>“Yeah Kath.” James came over to Kath.<br/>“I guess you’re dating my Lindsay then.” Kath said.<br/>James blushed, “Yes we are. You don’t mind do you Kath?”<br/>“No I surely don’t. I’m glad you’ve finally got together. She was driving me mad talking about you. You seem a decent guy. I just don’t want Lindsay to be hurt okay.”<br/>“Kath. I’m not another Phil if that’s what you mean. I love your daughter and I’ll never hurt her.” James replied. It was true, James did love me.<br/>Kath was happy when James said that to her. The rest of the gang had already started their way back home. So James and I decided to start our way back too with our parents.</p><p>*</p><p>We got home and Maria and Keith decided that me and my mum should come over for tea. Keith asked James for my dad to come but James told him the story so he didn’t bother. So James over to our house to ask us. My mum opened the door.</p><p>“Hi James.”<br/>“Hiya Kath. My parents have invited you and Lindz for tea if you want to come.” James said.<br/>“That’s very nice of them. We’ll be around in half an hour if that’s okay?” Kath answered.<br/>James nodded, “That’s fine. Well we live at number 69. So when you’re ready just come over. See you later Kath.”<br/>And James hugged my mum and went home.</p><p>“That James is such a sweet guy.” My mum said to me.<br/>“He is mum. I love him so much.”<br/>“I’m glad for you huni. You deserve better than that nasty Phil.”<br/>“Well I hate that Phil. I didn’t tell you but he was in Majorca and we were in the same villa as he was. He was with his new girlfriend Helen. Who turned out to be one of James’ ex-girlfriends. He was kicking Matt and Charlie and he had James by the collar. I told him to leave off and he did but he swung and hit James and broke his nose. But then I got my courage and smacked Phil in the face and he fell to the ground. I felt a lot better mum.”<br/>My mum was happy what I had said, “You’re my brave little girl. I’m so proud of you Lindsay.”<br/>“Mum please call me Lindz. I hate that name.”</p><p>So we got ready and went over at James’ house. James’ house was so nice. His dog was so cute. James told me that his name as Harry. I giggled because it reminded me of Christine’s brother Harry. We all had our tea. My mum and James’ parents were having a natter like parents do. James, Nicola, Nick, Chris and I were watching some TV in James’ bedroom. His room was a lot bigger than my room. I noticed that he had a few guitars stood up against the wall.<br/>“Hey Jamesy.”<br/>“What babes?”<br/>“I didn’t know you played the guitar.” I replied.<br/>“He does. And very loudly too.” Nick chuckled.<br/>Chris added, “Matt would come around and they would play a few tunes on the guitars. That bass one is Matt’s. He leaves it here so he doesn’t have to keep bringing it. He really is lazy.”<br/>I giggled. Matt was kinda lazy. I don’t know what made me do it. I got hold of one of the acoustic guitars and started to play Blink 182’s- What’s my Age Again? James looked at me shocked.<br/>“Lindz?”<br/>“Yeah James.”<br/>“I didn’t know you can play the guitar.” James chuckled, “How have you been able to play that song?”<br/>“I don’t know really. I would have it on playing and I would just strum it on my guitar.” I replied, “Have a guess what this is?” I started to play Nirvana- Smells Like Teen Spirit.<br/>James again was shocked, “That’s wicked babes. You’ve got a talent.”<br/>James came over to me and kissed me gently. By now, Nicola and the others had moved out of the room into theirs.<br/>We kissed for what seem to be a long time. James picked me up and placed me on his bed, which was so comfy. I was about to undo James’ pants, when my mum shouted up.</p><p>“LINDZ! Come on. We’re going now.”<br/>“Fucking hell. OKAY MUM!” I replied.<br/>I got from underneath James and sat up on the bed. James grabbed my hand, “Do you have to go babes?” He said.<br/>I nodded, “Sorry Jamesy but I’ve gotta go babes. But I may be able to ask mum if you can stay over for the night.”<br/>James’ face lighten up.<br/>I went downstairs and I had a little chat with my mum and my mum said it was fine. I asked James’ parents if James could stay over and they said it was fine. So I went back upstairs.</p><p>“James pack some stuff. You’re staying tonight.”<br/>So James packed some stuff, including some condoms he had lying about. Well it was better to play it safe. Because I didn’t want to fall pregnant at 17 and I was sure that James didn’t want to become a father at 16.<br/>After we finished, we came downstairs. I said goodbye to James’ parents and his siblings and we went to my house holding hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry about the mess. It’ll be tidied up in a minute.” I said.<br/>James replied, “It’s fine huni.”<br/>“Jamesy babe. You’ll stay down here for a while and get to know mum. I need to sort my bedroom out.” I winked at him.<br/>He was fine about it and so while I went upstairs, my mum and James was having a conversation.</p><p>I got in to my room and it was a tip. Jesus man! How the hell did I get it like this? So I started to clean the place up. Every so often, Rosie, would enter my room and get in the way. But luckily enough, James would always shout Rosie back downstairs again. After about an hour, the room was spotless. But I did notice one thing. My bass guitar was missing.<br/>I ran downstairs......</p><p>“Mum. Where’s my bass guitar gone?” I asked.<br/>“What bass guitar? You have dozens.”<br/>“I have two bass guitars mum. The other five are electric and acoustic. I mean the black one with four strings on.” I explained.<br/>“O that one. It broke Lindz.”<br/>I went mad, “What? What do you mean it broke?”<br/>“I went into your room to have something and I accidently stood on it and broke the neck off.”<br/>“MUM! Why did you go in my room? That cost me £500 quid of my wages.”<br/>“Well it’s your own fault. You should’ve gotten one for cheaper. I saw the same one that day for about £350.” Mum answered.<br/>“Well mum, try and find a left-handed guitar under £400 and come and tell me about it. the one you saw was right-handed.”<br/>James added, “You’re left-handed?”<br/>I nodded, “Yeah I am and I’m sorry for this James. I’m just pissed off.”<br/>James didn’t bother about it. For he had the same argument once when his dad broke his acoustic guitar. He knew that left-handed guitars weren’t cheap.<br/>“James.” My mum said.<br/>James nodded.<br/>“Are there any left-handed guitars that are under £400?”<br/>James shook his head, “Kath there isn’t because left-handed guitars are specially made.”<br/>My mum shut up then.<br/>“Lindz, how did you play my guitar then saying it’s right-handed?” James asked.<br/>“By playing the chords backwards.”<br/>“Wow! How did you learn how to do that?” James was impressed.<br/>“When I was bored. I’ve never had a guitar lesson. I’ve always learnt by myself.” I answered.<br/>James showed that he was very impressed indeed.<br/>While James and me were watching some TV, mum was doing the washing and ironing. My mum had put a CD on to listen to.<br/>“Kath, what’s that you’re playing?” James asked.<br/>“Why James?”<br/>“It sounds brilliant.”<br/>“It’s just my little daughter and her experimenting on her studio in the attic.”</p><p>“You’ve got a studio?” James asked.<br/>I nodded.<br/>“You are a little musician aren’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?” James asked.<br/>“I thought it didn’t really matter.”<br/>“It does. Why don’t we do a duet or bring Matt along and do some recording?”<br/>It sounded like a good idea, but there was something wrong.<br/>“It sounds great, but we’ll have to wait until in the summer holidays when it’s fixed again. I kinda broke it somehow.”<br/>“Ok then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We started to watch Back to the Future on DVD when the door bell rang. I got up to answer it.<br/>“Hey Matt. What brings you here? Come in.”<br/>“I thought it would be okay to come around for a while. My mum’s having a go at Ann-Marie for something. I don’t know what it is. I just wanted to get out of the way.” Matt replied.<br/>So he made himself at home and started to chat to James. James told Matt about my music talent and that I had a studio built in the attic. Matt kept asking me about it, but I ignored him; he got on my nerves.</p><p>*at Harry’s*</p><p>“That holiday was wicked!” Danny announced.<br/>“Tell me about it.” Lizi answered.<br/>“I loved that day when Lindz punched Phil one.” Christine replied.<br/>Everyone laughed.<br/>“Phil was shocked that she actually hit back that time.” Leanne said.<br/>“And Lindz finally said her feelings about James.” Natz said.<br/>Everyone sighed, “I know. I was so glad when we told it to Phil and in front of James too.” Christine said.<br/>“Aww. James’ face lit up despite him bleeding.” Loo replied.<br/>Everyone talked about the holiday over and over again. They talked about the Phil incident, the *** club incident and just the whole holiday.</p><p>“Hey let’s invite Lindz, James and Matt along. I was thinking of having a sleepover anyway.” Harry said.<br/>So Christine rang my home phone.<br/>“Hello.”<br/>“Lindz, it’s Christine.”<br/>“Oh hiya. What’s up babe?”<br/>“Is James and Matt with you?”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“Brilliant. Harry’s having a sleepover if you guys want to come along.” Christine said.<br/>“Actually Chris. I thought James and I can have some quality time together. Matt will come though.”<br/>“Okies huni. Have fun! Tell Matt see you later.”</p><p>“Matt, Christine said they’ll see you later.”<br/>“Wicked. I can see them instead of being at home with my parents arguing again. I best go now anyway.”<br/>So we said our goodbyes and then Matt went off on his travel to Harry’s house.</p><p>*</p><p>Night time came and James and I headed off to my bedroom. James was amazed by the collection of guitars I had in my room.<br/>We were really tired for we had been on the plane for a long time. I had a lock on my door and I locked it so then my mum couldn’t come in on us.</p><p>James kissed me and I pulled him closer to the bed. I was undoing his pants while she was ripping my top off. I remember how he gently took each piece of my clothing off that night. We were kissing constantly now, our hearts beating in unison. After I knew it, things got steamy and things lead into another. The day had ending so perfect. It had ended the holiday perfect. To me though, we were still on our holiday. I was just so chuffed that this holiday got James and me together and that we were dating. Just what will they say when we go back to college on Monday? Is it going to all change from here? Was our relationship going to last forever?</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>